My lies, Your reality
by PolidL-Chan
Summary: AU. 2 años esperando este momento ¿Que pasaría si al reencontrarse con su pasado, descubriera que su peor pesadilla, no es mas que lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida? ¿Que tan tarde puede ser para recuperarla? Dedicado a Rika-chan. Lucky  TykixLavi
1. Chapter 1

**._. (De un momento a otro se me han ido de la mente todas las advertencias…)**

**Bueno, ¿Qué importa? Cualquier cosa me avisan ustedes, ok?**

** Disclaimer: DGM y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hoshino-sama (por ahora…. +w+!)**

**Dedicado a Rika-chan... n_n**

**.**

* * *

**_My lies, Your reality_**

**Capitulo**** 1. Realidad Hueca **

* * *

Maldita sea la hora en que su novia le propuso ir a _ese lugar_

Malditos sean los pocos minutos que tardo en llegar hasta donde se encontraba _ese lugar_

Malditos sean los segundos que le tomo poner un pie en _ese lugar_...

Joder, ¡Maldito sea el instante en que se le ocurrió existir tan siquiera a 438,000km cerca de ese condenado lugar!

.

¿Cual era "_Ese lugar_"?

.

Muy simple: _La casa de su novia_...

* * *

No lo mal entiendan. A sus 26 años, Tyki Mikk, _amaba _a su novia e incluso podía pasar el día entero hablando de lo maravillosa, tierna, encantadora, bondadosa, hermosa, inocente, pura, valiente, frágil, delicada, angelical y por demás de cosas que lo habían cautivado y enamorado de ella... desquiciando a mas de uno de sus amigos

Su novia no era otra que Alice Walker: Una joven estudiante de apenas 15 años. Sus sedosos cabellos color avellana solo podían compararse en belleza con sus ojos que asemejaban ser lo mas cercano a un par de zafiros lograría ver en toda su vida, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, su cuerpo no era precisamente el mas voluptuoso que este mundo haya conocido (la pobre con suerte y media 32-B de sostén), pero fue precisamente esa apariencia aniñada mas su infantil forma de ser y expresarse, una de sus mejores armas a la hora de conquistarlo inconscientemente, dicho sea de paso. Despistada y con mucha mala suerte eran los términos mas utilizados para referirse a ella, siempre se le olvidaban las cosas y se perdía constantemente gracias a su pésimo sentido de la orientación. Recordaba como una vez se pasaron 3 días completos buscándola y la encontraron totalmente aterrada y llorosa en la última de las torres de su internado.

Y todo eso no podía parecerle más adorable...

Sin duda agradecía haber tomado el consejo de su pervertido amigo Cross Mariam, que bajo el contexto de "_Estar rodeado a todas horas de una innumerable cantidad de jóvenes hermosas_" le había convencido de trabajar junto a él en el internado para señoritas con mayor prestigio en Japón: The Black Order

Aun recordaba la cara de indignación de su jefe, Komui Lee, cuando supo de su relación. Mira que una niñita de 13 años con un hombre de 24... no dejaba mucho bueno por decir de la institución en la que se encontraban

Inevitablemente, cuando su familia supo porque fue despedido lo arrastraron de regreso a casa. Claro, que estaban sus teléfonos y el Internet... pero simplemente no era lo mismo...

Pero finalmente, 2 años después vieron su oportunidad de verse de nuevo...

Ella vendría a Europa, a Inglaterra, donde el vivía para ser mas precisos. A terminar sus estudios en la preparatoria "The White Ark" junto a su mejor amiga, Daneeka (1), o como ella la llamaba "Deak". La cual irónicamente era la causa por la cual ellos se habían conocido... La hermana menor de Mariam

.

Casi parecía como si el destino quisiera seguir uniéndolos con las mismas conexiones

.

Pero las apariencias engañan, y más que un regalo de los dioses, esto no podía parecerle nada que no fuese alguna maldición producto de algún mal de ojo que algún envidioso le habría echado encima...

.

La cosa en realidad iba así:

La hermanastra de Mariam fue la verdadera razón por la que este lo había _obligado_ a hacer de profesor junto a él en ese internado, porque a diferencia de sus padres (que en paz descansen) a Cross no le parecía una buena idea que la dejaran completamente sola en aquel prestigioso lugar hasta que terminase sus estudios ¡Y con toda la razón del mundo! No mas faltándole un efímero mes para graduarse, había sido expulsada e incluso vetada del instituto por hacerse pasar por chico para fugarse a la ciudad toda una semana y porque le encontraron en un motel de Osaka en plena acción sexual con un muchacho del cual no sabia ni el nombre. No conforme a eso la niña confesó sin pudor alguno frente a todos que durante esa semana se había acostado con cuanto chico al que pudiese sacarle provecho se le aparecía por enfrente y que también había hecho lo mismo con más de la mitad del personal masculino allí en sus narices

En cuanto lo supo, invoco en su mente el vago recuerdo de una pequeña y bonita pelirroja de seis años, Cabellos rojos cual cascadas de fuego iguales a las de su hermano, su piel era muy clara resaltando los mismos, y sus ojos esmeraldas, que siempre irradiaban sentimientos de paz, alegría y regocijo tan contagiosos que incluso de vez en cuando podía sacarle una enorme sonrisa tanto a el como a su amigo

.

Ahora entendía porque su pelirrojo amigo parecía tan enfrascado en andar al pendiente de ella... ¡Incluso contrato a un sujeto para que la vigilase en cuanto se mudo de regreso a su casa en Londres!

.

¿Como una niña casi tan linda como su Alice había ido a parar siento _eso_?

¿Como su pura e inocente Alice había terminado siendo la mejor amiga de _eso_?

.

Ni la más remota idea (2)

* * *

Decidió inspeccionar el lugar un rato. Tanta era la impaciencia por ver a su querida Alice que había llegado media hora antes de lo acordado...

El lugar no se trataba de nada fuera de lo normal: era un departamento que quedaba estratégicamente a unas pocas calles del instituto, situado en el octavo o noveno piso del edificio el cual era de un frío color blanco, en la entrada había una especie de jardín con arbustos de rosas rojas y un par de mesas con banquitos a los lados y..._¿Un vagabundo durmiendo en uno de ellos?_

- ¡Oiga! - trato de llamarle, pero en vista de que el sujeto ni se dignaba a mirarlo decidió acercarse - ¡Esa no es una cama! ¡Valla y búsquese otro lugar para...! - No pudo decir nada más...

El supuesto "Vagabundo" no era mas que un joven de aproximadamente 17 años, piel clara, cabellos rojos, que estaba un poco sucio de lo que parecía ser barro seco y que vestía una ropa un tanto... ¿Como decirlo?... _inapropiada_: unos Jeans rotos y desteñidos. Camiseta a rayas grises y negras y cuando menos con unas 2 o 3 tallas de mas. Un sobretodo igualmente negro. Unos pares de guantes y botas de cuero negros, estas ultimas hasta la altura de la rodilla. Una bufanda anaranjada y un pasamontañas a juego con la camisa que apenas dejaba entrever unos desordenados mechones rojizos

Y como toque final, un parche cubría uno de sus, aparentemente, verdosos ojos... sus hermosos y verdosos ojos, fácilmente confundible con una esmeralda. El mocoso con parche, suciedad y todo, debía tener su encanto puesto a que con solo verlo se quedo pasmado, shockeado, casi babeando por la bella imagen que le ofrecía el rostro de ese chico que parecía salido de alguna revista de moda o algo por el estilo. Claro, estos rasgos tan únicos y hermosos se apreciarían mejor si no lo estuviese mirando con aquella enorme furia por haber sido despertado de su aparentemente agradable siesta y con el entrecejo completamente fruncido, probablemente, ofendido porque lo confundieran con algún mugriento vagabundo... pero...

¿¡Como no confundirlo con un vagabundo con semejante pinta!

- ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASA, IMBECIL!...serás... hijo de perra... ¡YO VIVO AQUI, no tu bastardo! ¡Así que mejor te acoplas y dejas de joderme si no quieres terminar con tus gritos y tus bolas enterradas por donde mejor te quepan! - exploto temblando de ira, con su fino rostro desencajado y gruñendo como si se tratase de un perro rabioso...

- _Y encima con ese vocabulario. Incluso un vándalo drogadicto podría ser mas decente que el_. - Pensó para si; pero bueno, al menos le hizo retornar a la realidad... y su realidad era que...

¡Ya llevaba 10 minutos de retraso! ¡Maldición! Se había jurado a si mismo que cuando menos esta vez si llegaría a la hora acordada y miren no mas lo que hacia. Se ponía a perder el tiempo con un chico con complejo de delincuente en lugar de empezar a buscar el apartamento de Alice, pues el sitio tenía toda la pinta de ser de esos edificios en los que te puedes perder por más de tres horas

Salio corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo y por suerte al entrar al edificio había una pequeña recepción en donde inmediatamente pregunto por el número que le indicaría el "hogar" de su novia

- ¡Oh, así que usted es el famoso novio de la joven Alice! - le contesto alegremente una joven rubia que vestía un uniforme color púrpura y un par de graciosas coletas - ella vive en el piso nueve, en la decimocuarta puerta - le sonrío

Debía tener una cara de intriga y estupefacción total puesto a que la rubia solo alcanzo a reírse de el y explicarle un poco mejor

- Yo soy Eliade y también vivo aquí desde hace algunos años. La señorita Alice se mudo aquí desde que comenzó el verano y bueno, más de la mitad de los vecinos trataron de .cortejarla durante un par de meses, sin embargo ella los rechazaba diciendo que tenía novio y bueno... digamos que las paredes oyen y no les paso desapercibida la noticia de que hoy vendría a reencontrarse con Alice-chan.

¿Desde que comenzó el verano dijo? pero... pero si a el le había dicho que unos días antes de que iniciasen las clases, y por eso mismo que lo mejor seria que se viesen cuando ya pudiese seguirle el paso al colegio lo suficiente como para no atrasarse. No, era imposible. Alice jamás le había mentido. Tal vez la joven estaba confundida, después de todo, estaban en Inglaterra y el nombre de "Alice" solía ser muy común desde hace muchos años ahí...

- Ahora entiendo porque los rechazo a todos sin importar que, igual que la señorita Deak -

-...- ¡Y a la mierda con lo de que "estaba confundida"! Ella sin duda alguna estaba hablando de SU Alice.

- ¿Señor? -

Maldición... ¿¡Por que demonios no le hizo caso a su instinto y se llevo a Alice a su departamento apenas había arribado en Londres! ¿¡Por que! ¡Sabia desde un principio que dejarla compartir con esa chiquilla descarriada solo atraería problemas! ¡Lo Sabia, maldita sea!

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? - Bueno, al menos ahora su voz si reflejaba verdadera confusión...

- Si. Si, no te preocupes... es solo que estoy un tanto nervioso por verla y me desubico un poco jeje - trato de sonreírle pero a leguas se veía que todo esto le causaba cualquier cosa menos gracia y su interlocutora no tardo en reflejar la molestia por ello en su rostro...

- Bueno, en ese caso... - entonces su mirada capto algo que estaba detrás del moreno y para cuando volvió a verlo le dedico una amable sonrisa que por alguna razón le dio un mal presentimiento - Mire, ese joven pelirrojo de allá es Lavi-kun. Si lo sigue, en unos momentos encontrara el apartamento de Alice-chan ¡Se lo aseguro!

* * *

**- Bueno, lo prometido es deuda Rika-chan, aquí tienes el primer capi de tu fic… n_n… creo que esta será la primera vez que escriba un capitulo tan corto, pero es que me pareció que quedaba muy bien dejarlo hasta ahí… y así comenzar el nuevo capi con… - **aparece Levastiám y le tapa la boca para que no spoilee

**Levastiám: el caso es que le dio por joder a Tyki y por eso lo dejo hasta ahí para… – **ahora es Poli quien aparece después de zafarse del agarre de Lev y repitiendo sus acciones

**- Apoco y no te ves mas lindo cuando estas callado, Lev-chan? n_ñ*?**

**Y como no podían faltar…. ¡Las aclaraciones!:**

**(1): Lo siento, pero no se me ocurrió un nombre mejor**

**(2): Una de mis frases favoritas… no pude evitar ponerla… x3 !**

**Bueno, cualquier comentario, queja/s, critica constructivas, sugerencias, peticiones, maldiciones por no actualizar "Los Gemelos Walker", amenazas y por demás… me lo dejan en un lindo rew, si? :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoo~ gente! Como están hoy :3? Aquí Poli-chan cumpliendo con su entrega casi mensual del calvario psicológico del "_Gran Lord Tyki Mikk"_, amo y señor de todo lo que se conoce o se deriva de términos como: La Bipolaridad, el Sadomasoquismo, la Pedofilia, la Seducción y el Romance Apasionado (Incluyendo obviamente el Romance **_violentamente_** Apasionado) XD**

**.**

**Advertencias**** (Todas las que olvide en el primer cap y las de este):**

**- Lenguaje obsceno por parte de nuestros lindos protagonistas (¿A que no son una pareja súper amorosa? :D)**

**- Intento de Lime… ._.U**

**- Y por ultimo… chistes malos de los que se darán cuenta mas adelante… a los que sean de Venezuela seguro que me caen a pedradas por colocarlo jejeje~**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER****: DGM (por desgracia) no me pertenece...**

**Dedicado a Rika-chan n_n!**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**_My Lies, Your Reality_**

**Capitulo 2. ****Aizu **_(Señal)_

* * *

- Oe imbecil, ¿Se te perdió uno igual a mi o que? ¡Lo que sea que quieras de mí, ni lo sueñes! - especto el pelirrojo, como siempre, mostrando tanta cordialidad como la que se tiene con un zapato - Vete a acosar a otro si estas tan urgido...

.

Y es que en el momento en el que escucho a Eliade decir "**_joven_**" y "**_pelirrojo_**" en la misma oración, Tyki Mikk tuvo el presentimiento de que a su vida se le acercaba el caos... (1)

.

Lo peor del caso era que el mocoso lo sabía. Había oído a Eliade al pasar. Sabia cual era la necesidad que tenia por seguirlo y por ello llevaba dando vueltas en círculos por todo el edificio mientras que a cada 15 minutos exactos se acomodaba la bufanda y le hacia la misma pregunta adjunta con algún insulto o un comentario en el que se cuestionase su sexualidad. Cosa que no podía tener mas cabreado a Tyki...

- Es la quinta vez que te lo digo. Yo no... -

- Error, es la sexta - le interrumpió con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro que hizo que el autocontrol del moreno flaqueara ante la idea de poder atinarle un buen golpe - Por Dios, ¿que hice yo para merecer esto? Ahora resulta que no solo eres un maldito acosador homosexual, sino que de paso eres retrasado mental y ni contar sabes

- ¡No soy ningún retrasado! ¿Podrías dejar de insultarme y llevarme al apartamento de Alice de una buena vez?... "_No te muelo la cara a golpes solamente porque seria un desperdicio para el mundo destrozar semejante belleza aunque no te la merezcas_"... niño del demonio - susurro a lo ultimo

- ¿Dijiste algo, **_anciano_**?-

- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! - exploto. Ese chico podía creer que era gay, insultarlo, hacerle perder el tiempo, pero NO llamarlo anciano. Le salto en cima y podía valerle un pepino lo hermoso que fuera ese niñato, no se vería satisfecho hasta al menos haberle roto la nariz de un solo puñetazo...

Cayeron ambos sobre el suelo, el sentado sobre pelijorro y este de alguna forma quedo boca arriba dejando a ambos en una escena un tanto comprometedora, pero que a ninguno de los dos le importaba en lo más mínimo. El chico ya se imaginaba lo que se le venia en cima o al menos eso pensó el moreno pues había corrido el rostro hacia la derecha haciendo que su mano se estrellara contra el suelo. Se concentro en su dolor un par de segundos y luego le dirigió una mirada de desprecio que tan rápido como la formulo, desapareció dejando paso al desconcierto y un deje de preocupación se reflejo opacando su mirada

En algún momento de la caída, no sabría decir cual, la bufanda a la que constantemente se aferraba el menor se había desprendido de su usuario, quedando a un par de metros de donde ellos estaban. Pero eso era irrelevante. El caso era que al dejar descubierto el cuello del pelirrojo se podía apreciar perfectamente la marca de lo que parecía ser la mordida de algún animal o algo por el estilo. Era reciente, pues aun seguía completamente abierta y comenzaba a sangrar, seguramente por el golpe que se debió dar contra el suelo al caer.

- ¿Que te ocurrió, chico? ¿Te peleaste con tu novia que da la casualidad que es medio sádica o Drácula te visito anoche? - le comento burlón para relajar un poco el ambiente mientras se acercaba para ver mejor la herida

Ante esto pudo sentir cada músculo del joven tensarse bajo de el. De reojo alcanzo a ver como su único ojo se abrió a sobremanera y su pupila se dilato. El chico estaba aterrado. Aterrado como al niño que acaban de sacar de una sala de torturas luego de un cautiverio de 3 meses. Su rostro poco a poco perdía color, su respiración se acelero y, al levantar la vista, contemplo como su labio inferior hacia énfasis al temblor que comenzaba a recorrer el resto de su cuerpo.

No le miraba tenia la mirada perdida en algún lugar del pasillo... o al menos eso aparentaba pues poco a poco descubrió que lo que hacia era evitarlo con la mirada. ¿Así que a esas quería jugar el niñito ese, eh? Una macabra sonrisa surco su rostro al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el cuello del menor para empezar a lamerlo, haciendo énfasis en su herida. Si el mocoso estaba empeñado en creer que era un acosador homosexual pues bien, le daría razones para que lo confirmase

- Ahh ¿¡Q-Que haces! ¡Maldito!.. agrrr, ngh - se quejaba entre jadeos y gemidos reprimidos mientras trataba desesperadamente de quitarse al moreno de encima, sin embargo este le ganaba en peso y en fuerza por lo que le fue imposible escapar y mucho menos evitar que lo girase a modo que quedase recostado sobre su hombro derecho, dejando aun mas expuesto su cuello. - ahhh… d-detente… ¡ahhhh!.-

Por su parte, Tyki estaba en una especie de trance, en su vida había estado con muchas mujeres y cuando conoció a Alice creyó que al momento de que lo hicieran quedaría a merced de su inocencia. Pero este chico. Si, _un chico_, que era lo peor del caso. Con tan solo unos minutos y unas cuantas gotas de sangre, ya lo tenia adicto a el. No deseaba por nada del mundo separarse de esa suave y blanca piel; sentirla en sus labios era algo único; morder su carne era un deleite; y su sangre, Dios, su sangre era una droga por la cual haría cualquier cosa. _Cualquier cosa_

Las cosas habían cambiado. Lo que en un principio fue un simple, pero cruel, acto de venganza, había pasado a ser algo mas. Algo que no sabía identificar y que realmente no podía importarle menos en estos momentos. Con una mano tomo las del contrario para que dejara de forcejear y con la otra comenzó a recorrer su espalda hasta que se topo con lo que estaba buscando: su trasero, al que comenzó a acariciar, a estrujar, y con el que de vez en cuando, rozaba sus dedos cerca de donde debería estar su entrada logrando arrancarle al pelirrojo un par de gemidos

.

Pero como no todo puede durar para siempre...

.

Contra todo pronostico, entre todo aquello sus oídos captaron una dulce voz que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar del mundo. Esa era Alice. No entendía nada de lo que decía, pero era ella y estaba cerca, muy cerca, de eso no le cabía la menor duda

Ahí fue cuando se percato de donde, con quien, y en QUE situación estaba. Si Alice llegara a enterarse de esto... ni siquiera quería saber como reaccionaria, pero es que ¿Como rayos termino así? y aun peor, con ese chico que no había hecho mas que insultarlo y burlarse de el en todo este tiempo. Rápidamente se separo de el, pero no contaba con que al tratar de apartarse del "La escena del crimen" lo que consiguió fue llevarse un certero golpe con la puerta que fue brutalmente abierta. Dejándolo inconsciente.

.

Sin embargo lo vio. Al momento de caer lentamente en la inconciencia pudo ver como el pelirrojo, aun sentado en el suelo y con su bufanda de nuevo en el cuello, le miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y profunda tristeza. No había enojo, no había rencor, ni una sonrisa burlona por lo que le ocurrió. Solo el triste vacío y un par de lágrimas que opacaron tan bella esmeralda.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- "**_Compra una regleta _**(2)**_, apaga varios aparatos con un solo click. Cuidemos al planeta, y tu cuenta de la luz estará feliz_**" (3) - cantaba una voz muy cerca suyo

Llevaba cantando la misma ridiculez desde hace media hora y ya se estaba cansando, el solo quería dormir... la cabeza le dolía a horrores ¿Era mucho pedir algo de comprensión y silencio?

- "**_El monitor de la PC, gasta mucha energía, no lo enciendas todo el día_**" - al parecer, si.

Como pudo, comenzó a ser consiente de donde estaba: una sala que contaba con un juego de muebles y una mesa de centro, a su derecha tenia la cocina y un pasillo que daba hacia la entrada, a su izquierda había un ventanal que conectaba al balcón con que contaba el apartamento, y el la pared restante había un mesa con varias consolas de videojuegos y un televisor pantalla plana, junto a la cual estaba el pasillo que suponía debía dar a los cuartos

Lentamente se fue incorporando para descubrir que estaba en un sofá que podía ser cualquier cosa menos algo serio: estaba tapizado de un color verde manzana, contaba con 2 cojines amarillos y estaba... atestado de peluches... de todas las formas y tamaños. Incluso el lugar en donde supuso que debió haber estado descansando su cabeza, se trataba de la panza de un... oh por favor... ¿Homero Simpson?

- Deja de mirarlo así, te había puesto una almohada de Hello Kitty pero la pobre era muy delgada y se empapo con tu baba, así que tuve que cambiarla por **_ALGO_** que soportase la catarata que salía de tu boca - le respondió una voz arrogante al frente suyo

- Tú... - se trataba de una bella joven de largos y sedosos cabellos rojos y de piel ligeramente bronceada, que llevaba: una camisa sin mangas gris, pegada a su maravilloso cuerpo, una falda negra hasta el medio muslo, botas de tacón negras y a lo último una bandana al rededor de su cuello. En eso se fijo en sus ojos, verde esmeralda y fue cuando reconoció a la **_Cosa_** - ¡AHHH! ¡TU! ¿¡Donde esta Alice! ¿¡Porque rayos estoy entre todos estos muñecos! ¿Exactamente, donde estamos?... y aun mas importante ¿¡QUE HORA ES!

- Simple "**_Mikk-sensei_**", pesas mucho y no pude llevarte mas allá de la sala, estas en MI casa y son como eso de las ocho... Ahh... hace ya como 2 horas que tú "cita" término - bostezo para luego dar media vuelta sobre sus talones - Verte dormir me dio sueño. Me largo de aquí

- ¡Deak! ¿Que parte de "**_ser cortes y agradable_**" fue la que no entendiste? y ¡Es culpa tuya que haya llegado tarde en primer lugar! ¡Te dije que no trajeras a Lavi hasta que Tyki se fuera! - se escucho una voz saliendo desde el pasillo que conectaba a los cuartos

Y finalmente, después de 2 largos años, la vio...

Era ella. Su Alice. No había cambiado en lo absoluto, parecía una muñeca. Traía puesto un elegante vestido azul marino con encajes blancos en los bordes de las mangas, del escote en sus hombros y de la falda que le llegaba a 4 dedos por arriba de la rodilla; medias blancas que terminaban en algún lugar dentro de la falda mismo vestido y un par de zapatos negros...

Sip, definitivamente esa era su Alice, quien le sonreía encantadoramente

- Tyki... ¡TYKIII! - empezó con un murmullo para terminar con una carrera desesperada hasta finalmente saltar a sus brazos, los cuales OBVIAMENTE la recibieron gustosos

- Oh por favor que alguien me de una bolsa, quiero vomitar - se quejo la ojiverde

- ¡LA...- Alice se apresuro a regañarla pero algo la corto un momento -.. err digo, ¡Daneeka!

Eso le extraño, pero le resto importancia al ver como su novia fue ignorada completamente por su interlocutora quien fue hasta la cocina para regresar con un bol lleno de chucherías en las manos y una chupeta en la boca

- Oye idiota ¿Podrías quitarte del sofá? es hora de que tu te largues y de que yo vea mi novela - dijo con todo el desprecio que podía transmitir en una sola oración

- ¿Te vistes así para echarte en un sofá a ver novelas? ¿Que paso? ¿Tu último amante te mando a freír espárragos? ¿O estas con tus hormonas maternales a tope y te jode no saber cual de todos es el padre del engendro? - interrogo incrédulo y luego con un aire burlesco para picarla, después de todo, el desprecio era un sentimiento muy mutuo entre ellos

- ¡Tyki! ¡No seas grosero! - trato de intervenir la castaña pero fue nuevamente ignorada, ahora no solo por su amiga sino también por su novio

- No te interesa maldito acosador pervertido. Deja de mirarme las piernas o Alice te dejara por infiel - contraataco

- ¡Serás...! - ¿Eran cosas suyas o últimamente perdía la paciencia con muy fácilmente?

- Déjala Tyki - le interrumpió mientras se acercaba para susurrarle algo al oído - Como bien dicen "El chivo esta en su casa". Aparte, Deak-chan ayer tuvo un día muy duro ¿Por que no mejor la dejamos en paz y salimos a comer? - Propuso en un tono un tanto coqueto que le sorprendió, era la primera vez que Alice le hablaba de esa forma tan... - Anda, yo invito... –

.

_Tan seductora_

.

Claro que ni loco iba a protestar. Se veía tan provocativa y mas encima con esa carita adorable… era imposible decirle que no…

.

Cuando menos se lo espero ya estaba sentado en la mesa de algún fino y destacando restaurante, mirando por la ventana mientras Alice le contaba alguna historia sobre como le costo habituarse de nuevo a Inglaterra luego de tantos años viviendo en Japón. Cielos, como había ansiado este momento… y ni siquiera por eso podía abandonar esa sensación de ansiedad por alguna razón que ni el mismo comprendía

Tampoco es como si eso le sorprendiese demasiado. Siempre que se encontraba con Daneeka Cross (alias: **_Cosa_**) terminaba en ese estado de alerta, siempre a la defensiva, ¿Y como no, si la mocosa esa hasta lo acuso de ser un pervertido? JA! Como si el fuese a fijarse en las piernas de una niñita mimada con complejo de prostituta como ella… es mas el debería…-

.

.

Esperen... había algo que no cuadraba allí... Algo andaba mal en todo esto. Ella lo había llamado pervertido, pero aun con eso había algo mas…

.

Ella dijo: "**_Acosador Pervertido_**"

.

De repente dejo de ver en su mente a la Cosa y en su lugar vio al cierto pelirrojo, mirándolo con la misma cara de superioridad y esa sonrisa tan hermosa e irritante. Pero todo ocurrió en fracciones de segundos, demasiado rápido como para sacar conclusiones de algo que lo mas probable es que fuese producto de su imaginación

.

.

.

O talvez…

.

.

_¿Una Señal?_

.

_

* * *

_

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?... yo espero que si… ówò; el 95% de este cap lo escribí junto con el primero, pero por culpa de la falta de inspiración y de detalles no había podido terminarlo… :/ Realmente me siento muy extraña escribiendo este fic, pero por otro lado hay muchas cosas que me gustan del el así que a pesar de todo tratare de seguirlo cueste lo me que cueste**

**Ahora, el momento de las aclaraciones :D (Uno de mis momentos preferidos de los capis – por alguna ridícula y mediocre razón que ni yo misma entiendo XD):**

**(1): La frase original dice "**Cuando Lavi dijo _cereal_ y _futuro_ en una misma oración, Allen tuvo el presentimiento de que se acercaba el caos**"… es un chiste inspirado en uno de mis fics favoritos "Ignus Fatu" (Laven), se los recomiendo a mi me hizo llorar y hasta tirarme al suelo de la risa XD**

**(2): No se como le dirán en otros países (o talvez se diga igual, ni idea), pero una regleta es ese aparatito alargado que utilizamos para conectar varios aparatos usando un solo tomacorriente :D (a que alguien me pega un zape por eso voy!)**

**(3): Esta canción realmente (y para desgracia de muchos venezolanos – entre los que NO estoy yo) existe… es una propaganda muy cómica, aquí les dejo el Link por si gustan verla: **www. youtube .com/watch?v=ss74C-D9Yw&feature=related (solo quiten los espacios que separan a youtube del resto)

**Y bueno pues.. ya sin mas nada importante que decir, nos vemos! DEJEN REWS!**

**Una autora con Reviews es una autora feliz! TTwTT**

**¿Quién quiere hacerme feliz? owo ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y yo que dije que esto seria el calvario mensual de Tyki… - **_Con cascaditas en los ojos_

**Mi demora es imperdonable, lo se… y solo por eso dejare las explicaciones de ello para el final del cap y los dejo que lean a ver si les gusta y al menos se lo piensan 2 veces antes de recordarme lo linda que es mi mami :3**

_**Las advertencias**_** son las mismas que las del cap anterior: Leguaje obsceno, Intento de Lime (esta vez, como obsequio de compensación), Casi nada de información, Mis patéticos chistes, y cualquier otra cosa que no haya advertido… pues me avisan :P**

.

**_Dedicado a Rika-chan_ :3**

.

**.**

* * *

_**My Lies, Your Reality**_

**Capitulo 3. ¿Mala Suerte?**

* * *

.

- _**Entonces ¿Puedes ir? **_- pregunto una voz amigable y cariñosa al otro lado de la línea

- _**¡No pierdas tu tiempo Alice... lo mas probable es que ese viejo se duerma a penas cruce la puerta! **_- lo interrumpió otra mas arrogante y que al mismo tiempo se escuchaba algo lejana

.

- ¿Una fiesta de alumnos de preparatoria? no creo tener ningún problema con eso, además así aprovecho de pagarte lo que va del año - contesto un tanto irritado el moreno

- _**¡Mouh Tyki~! ya te he dicho que no es necesario, para primeros de enero **_(1) _**me aprueban la beca y... **_-

- ¿¡TE VAN A DAR UNA BECA! - sorprendido

- _**Si Tyki, ahora se que siempre puedo contar contigo para cualquier cosa **_- respondió con sarcasmo la castaña - _**capaz el día en que nazca tu hijo buscas a tu esposa en la morgue y no en el área de maternidad**_

- Hey Alice, ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco? -

- ... - nadie contesta

- ¿Alice? -

- _**Su saldo no es suficiente para continuar esta llamada **_-

.

- _Maldito teléfono_ - mirando con desprecio dicho aparato

.

* * *

**Sábado 13 de noviembre del 2010 / 1:25pm – Departamento de Deak y Alice** (2)

.

Se encontraba nuestro ya muy conocido Tyki Mikk esperando a que su tierna Alice llegara a la casa para llevarla a pasear. Y estaba muy preocupado porque según la hermana de Cross, la castaña no había dado señales de vida desde que salieron del instituto el día anterior.

.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar como a eso de las 9:45am, en lugar de abrirle la puerta su tierna y afectuosa novia, se encontrara con una Deak aun con el pijama (la cual consistía en una camisa talla, mínimo, XXXXL – léase enorme- de color gris y con la cara de un panda y un short al medio muslo de color negro dejando al descubierto sus largas y blancas piernas) y el cabello todo desaliñado cubriéndole la mitad derecha de la cara y con una cara y unas ojeras de muerte, dejándole bastante en claro al moreno que la pelirroja no había dormido NADA y que lo mas probable era que si la molestaba aunque fuese un poco lo correría a patadas sin mas ni menos.

Lo peor del caso era que ella no parecía preocupada en lo absoluto, como si que Alice desapareciera fuese cosa de todos los días ¿No y que era su amiga?, sin embargo no importo cuanto le grito y le cuestiono sobre eso, ella simplemente se adentro en su habitación se cambio y arreglo como siempre (es decir como una =$)%&·"!X no tan barata) y para cuando finalmente se calmo, salio del departamento con un "_**Haz lo que quieras**_" y lo dejo ahí encerrado.

De eso hacia ya 3 largas horas en las que no pudo hacer nada más que mirar por la estupida ventana a ver si alguna de las dos inquilinas de la casa se les ocurría aparecer… ¿Por qué estas cosas solo le pasaban a el? Tendría que pensar en eso…

.

Hacia ya 2 semanas desde que fue por primera vez a casa de Alice y para ser francos, todo había transcurrido tal cual lo había imaginado: Alice había rechazado su propuesta de mudarse a su departamento, sin embargo con un poco de esfuerzo logro convencerla de llevarla al colegio y de que, al menos, cenaran juntos todas las noches... el único problema con esta rutina casi perfecta era que...

.

- ¿Piensas quedarte todo el día mirando la maldita ventana?... Entiéndelo de una buena vez _**¡TE-DEJO-PLANTADO!**_ -

.

_Daneeka Cross... _¡Justo a quien no quería ver! ¡Que maravilla! (cofcof sarcasmo cofcof)…. Bueno, tampoco es como si quisiera verla en algún momento determinado… siempre que esa mocosa aparecía solo se le venían encima mas y mas problemas… casi podía proclamarla el detonador de su desgracia.

Con frecuencia se preguntaba ¿Que pecado tan grande habría cometido en su otra vida como para merecer semejante castigo? ¿Por qué su suerte se empeñaba en torturarlo de esta forma tan cruel y despiadada?

.

-...- con una vena marcada en su sien - Escúchame bien proyecto de actriz porno. No me interesa si tienes mucha clientela esta noche o una orgia junto a otras 15 personas, yo de aquí no me muevo hasta que... -

En eso se fijo que su interlocutor no era quien el creía. En lugar de la molesta amiga de su novia, en el pasillo de la entrada se encontraba ese misterioso chico de parche y cabellos rojos que desde que lo conoció no le había causado más que problemas consigo mismo

A pesar de no haberlo visto desde entonces, no había momento en que no pensara en el, en que no se preguntara por el, como en ¿Donde estaría? ¿Con quien estaría? ¿Se habría recuperado de su herida? ¿Cuando volvería a verlo? ¿Lo recordaría siquiera? y si así fuera ¿Como reaccionaria al verlo de nuevo? ... y demás estupideces por el estilo

.

- ¿Que ocurre anciano? ¿La deficiencia mental ya es tan grave que no puedes ni hablar o mi belleza es tanta que quedaste aturdido al pasar tan solo dos semanas sin verme? - finalizo con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras veía como el mayor fruncía el seño - _parece que le atine..._-

.

-_Ugh… le atino..._- haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para ignorar ese comentario - ¿Que se supone que haces tu aquí? ¿Como demonios le hiciste para entrar? -

- Tengo una copia de la llave, me la dio Alice-chan, así que puedo entrar y salir de aquí cuando se me de la gana - señalando dicho objeto en su mano - ¿Y se puede saber que haces tu aquí? mejor quédate como acosador, no tienes vida como invasor y además seguro te verías terrible en la foto del tribunal cuanto te demande por allanamiento de morada -

- _¿El tiene… una copia de la llave?_ – ni siquiera el tenia una... según Alice, porque La Cosa no la dejaba, pero ¿Y el porque si? ¿Qué tipo de relación tenia ese chico con su Alice? a menos que... - ¿Eres uno de los amantes de Deak? - pregunto esperanzado...

- ¿Estas de joda, verdad? ¿Yo? ¿Amante de Deak? Jajajajajaja – riéndose solo – jajajajajjaja jahhhh~~ -

.

-…. - joder, al parecer compartían el mismo concepto de la pelirroja... entonces ¿Que diablos...?

.

- Espera… ¿Lo decías en serio? – Con incredulidad en el rostro – Naru jodo (3), tu debes ser el famoso Tyki del que Alice-chan tanto habla cuando lo hacemos... - articulo con una torcida sonrisa y el fleco cubriéndole la mirada

- ¿Que dijiste? - queriendo negarle a su mente lo que sus oídos le acababan de decir - ¡Alice no...! -

- ¿Es que acaso no te habías dado cuenta en todo este tiempo? La niñita inocente, comprensiva y amigable que conociste hace 2 años es historia amigo... ¡Murió! ya no se encuentra entre nosotros... de hecho, creo que nunca lo estuvo - dijo ya con una expresión seria y fría en el rostro mientras dejaba su cuerpo descansando en el sofá a un lado del mayor el cual mantenía una cara que demostraba frustración.

Y es que realmente lo estaba, le frustraba no tener la suficiente confianza en Alice como para contradecir las palabras de ese maldito pelirrojo pero... pero... joder, hasta el lo había notado. Alice había cambiando: su forma de ser, actuar, hablar, caminar, incluso la forma en la que se vestía era totalmente desconocida para el, mas de una vez la descubrió tratando de seducirlo con tal de que accediera a sus peticiones o coqueteando con cualquiera, según ella "_**por diversión**_". Era evidente que el tiempo la iba a cambiar, que ya no seria la misma pequeña que conoció en Black Order, pero esto era demasiado.

.

- Por tu expresión puedo deducir que ya lo habías notado, es solo que no querías admitirlo ¿Cierto? - volteando a verlo

- ... - no contesto nada... estaba demasiado molesto como para hacerlo, así que simplemente le ignoraría y vería la ventana hasta que se fuera

- Hjm - sonriendo - ¿Sabes? a pesar de ser un maldito acosador bastardo y el ser con la mala suerte mas asquerosa que conozco, me caes bien – dijo sonriendo aun más, tomándolo del mentón para que volteara a mirarlo - creo que ahora te entiendo - esto último diciéndolo más para si que para el moreno y ante su momento de desconcierto, lo beso.

No reacciono al momento, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hacerlo. Sus labios eran tan calidos y suaves... si esto era un sueño o una pesadilla, que no lo pellizcasen. Pronto comenzó a tomar control sobre su hermoso atacante y lo hizo que se sentara en su regazo, aun sin dejar de besarse, cruzando las piernas detrás de su espalda. En tanto el moreno comenzaba a colar sus manos por su espalda, debajo de ese grueso abrigo y de la camisa, el ojiverde enredaba sus dedos en los oscuros rizos de su acompañante.

Sin embargo, cuando menos se dio cuenta en menor había tomado el rumbo de la situación en sus manos, las cuales al mismo tiempo le masturbaban por dentro de su pantalón de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado. Al parecer el chico se estaba desquitando por lo de la ultima vez y si por el fuera, que no se detuviese nunca.

.

Pero como solo el tenia una suerte tan desgraciada...

.

- ¿P-por que-eh? ¿Por que te detienes? - hablaba entre jadeos, aun consumido en el placer que le había dado, su camisa entreabierta dejaba ver su pecho que subía y bajaba constantemente

- ¿Quien te dijo que me detuve? es solo que quería ver tu cara de pervertido antes de terminar mi trabajo... - burlándose del moreno, quien frunce el seño en el acto y hace el ademán de levantarse - ¿Estas seguro de dejarlo hasta aquí? ¿En verdad quieres que te deje así de duro allá abajo?... yo no lo creo - dicho eso lo empujo de regreso al sofá y en un parpadeo se deshizo de todo lo que llevaba de la cintura para abajo y engullo su miembro sin contemplaciones

- Ahhhrrgg! p-pequeño demonio... -

- Cállate, que sabes que te esta gustando maldito... - dijo mientras mordisqueaba la punta

El mayor ni lo negó ni lo afirmo... estaba demasiado sumido en ese placer que le estaba dando ese mocoso como para decir algo medianamente entendible. Esa pequeña y escurridiza lengua sabia muy bien lo que hacia, como lo hacia y donde lo hacia, pues siempre hacia las estimulaciones correctas en el lugar correcto y a un ritmo enloquecedor. El infeliz incluso de vez en cuando movía ligeramente la cabeza simulando pequeñas embestidas... ¿¡Es que acaso pretendía matarlo a base de este desquiciante placer! ¡Por dios! ... ¿En donde demonios aprendió a hacerlo tan bien? ... si seguía así lo mas probable es que pronto se correría... un poco mas y... ¡Y...!

.

_**Baptized in the river**_

_**I've seen a vision of my life**_

_**And I wanna be delivered**_

.

_**In the city was a sinner**_

_**I've done a lot of things wrong**_

_**But I swear I'm a believer**_

.

_**Like the prodigal son**_

_**I was out on my own**_

_**Now I'm trying to find my way back home**_

_**Baptized in the river**_

.

_**I'm delivered**_

_**I'm delivered**_

El pelirrojo se separa de lo que hace y bufa bastante irritado mientras busca algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. El moreno no podía hacer otra cosa que respirar agitadamente mientras fruncia el ceño al ver que el chico ni se dignaba a seguir con lo que estaban haciendo ni a contestar el maldito celular... tan solo lo veía el numero en la pantalla como si estuviese pensando de que manera le iba a gritar al infeliz que lo estaba llamando...

.

_Y no se equivoco_

- ¡MALDITO SEAS DEVITTO! ¿¡Que parte de que NO me interesa trabajar en la estupida cena de tu enfermo tío o quien sea, NO entendiste! - grito tan fuerte que a pesar de estar separados por mas de metro y medio (porque el menor se alejo para tomar la llamada) lo aturdió como si se tratara de el que estuviese oyéndolo por el otro lado del teléfono en su pobre oreja - ¿Que dices? ¡Pagate tu solo tu puta consulta! ¡Ya dije que no y es no, joder! ¡Me vale una mierda tu prima!-

Ante esto, Tykki se levanto con una sonrisa compasiva imaginando al pobre idiota que había hecho enojar a su acompañante y que por lo que escuchaba estaba tratando de convencerlo de hacer algo que el obviamente no quería. Luego de eso se fijo en las circunstancias que había quedado y maldijo por enésima vez en el día su mala suerte, a pesar de que con todo el alboroto que se formo se le había pasado un tanto la excitación, aun no era suficiente y ver al menor temblando y con su bello rostro rojo de furia, solo lograba que le dieran mas y mas deseos de saltarle encima y hacerlo suy...-

Esperen... ¿Que mierda acaba de…? No...

.

No, no y mil veces... ¡NO!

¡Eso era imposible!

¡El y ese chico no...!

¡El no podía traicionar a...!

.

"_**Tu debes ser el famoso Tyki del que Alice-chan tanto habla cuando lo hacemos...**_ "

.

Joder... ¿Como era posible que algo como eso lo afectara de esta forma? No sabía que hacer, que decir, ni que pensar. Alice. ¡Maldición, SU Alice jamás seria capaz de algo como eso!

.

"_**Por tu expresión puedo deducir que ya lo habías notado, es solo que no querías admitirlo ¿Cierto?**_"

.

No… el no… Por Dios… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Por qué le dolían tanto esas palabras?… No era por Alice… el chico tenia razón, el lo había notado hace ya mucho tiempo… el cambio de actitud de Alice… entonces ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

.

"_**Cuando lo hacemos...**_ "… ¿Qué que le pasaba? Muy sencillo. Había un "_nosotros_" implicado en esa frase que simplemente no le gustaba, hacia que su corazón se oprimiera sintiéndose dolido y hasta incluso, traicionado… pero ¿Por qué?

.

¿Acaso el estaba… _celoso_?

.

¿Y si no era por Alice, entonces…?

.

Voltea y observa nuevamente a ese chico del cual no sabía ni el nombre (4) que aun le gritaba y amenazaba de muerte a su interlocutor. Ignorando su forma tan apática y grosera de tratar a los demás…

.

"_**¿Sabes? a pesar de ser un maldito acosador bastardo y el ser con la mala suerte mas asquerosa que conozco, **__**me caes bien**_"

Debía admitir que en el fondo, tal vez… _y solo tal vez_… este pelirrojo fuese mucho mas que una cara bonita que se le había cruzado por casualidad de su vida…

.

- ¡YUU-CHAN~! ¡Que bueno es oírte después de tanto tiempo! ¿Me has extrañado? ¿No? ¡Pero si yo te he extrañado tanto! ¡Pregúntale a Devitto! – hablaba ahora meloso el ojiverde. Para sorpresa del moreno con una enorme y sincera sonrisa en su rostro

.

.

.

- _Este niño…_ – pensó para si – _Se ve aun mucho mas hermoso de lo que ya es cuando sonríe… si lo hiciera todo el tiempo en lugar de ser tan odioso, tal vez ya tendría a mas de unos cuantos besando el suelo por el que pisa… y…_- imaginándose a si mismo y con su asquerosamente despreciable suerte entre esos_ "__**cuantos**__"_ -_… ahora que lo pienso, menos mal que es así de amargado… jeje _-

.

Aunque quizás… ¿Su suerte estaba cambiando y no se había dado cuenta todavía?

.

* * *

**He tardado mucho, lo se… lo se… el problema es que no había tenido tiempo de escribir… las últimas 4 o 5 semanas que he tenido las tuve totalmente ocupadas. Si quieren echarle la culpa a alguien pueden maldecir todo lo que quieran mi rutina diaria ¡Ella es la verdadera responsable detrás de mi terrible retraso! : Estudiando para igual salir raspada en los exámenes del colegio, entrenando para mi examen de 5to Kyu en el aikido (el cual SI pase :D! ), pasando tiempo de calidad con mi Nii-sama que se conecta 3 meses del año si y el resto no… (el odioso ese è_é), buscando mi iPod el cual me robaron en el colegio TT^TT (el 24 cumplíamos 2 años juntos), y el resto de mi tiempo se me fue en "compartir" (cofcof ser-obligada- a hacer oficio en casa -a salir con mis amigos o ser secuestrada por ellos -a contestarles al msn -leer algo de yaoi –etc… cofcof) con el mundo a mi alrededor… y ahora sin mas demora, las aclaraciones:**

.

**(1): ¿Por qué enero? Muy fácil. Este fic esta al paso de las fechas de ESTE año… y por las fechas en que lo comencé quería que fuese algo corto a lo mucho de 3 caps para Halloween… pero la fecha se me vino encima y bueno… como se darán cuenta, esto tendrá mas de 3 capítulos…**

**(2): Quien leyó mi fic de "Hasta Cuando Dios se Equivoca" se reirá de eso pero es que hacia falta poner esa información y no se me ocurría otra forma de hacerlo… .w.**

**(3): Creo que eso significa algo así como "Ya entiendo", sino… pues están en todo el derecho de corregírmelo y yo me encargare de arreglarlo**

**(4): Otro detalle que tampoco supe como colocar, pero creo haber dicho en el cap anterior que**_ cuando Tyki escucho JOVEN y PELIRROJO en la misma oración_**… casi que se le fue el mundo, y por tanto… no termino de oír lo que Eliade le estaba diciendo, entre eso, el nombre de nuestro lindo conejito… ^w^**

.

**Y bien, espero que les haya gustado… para ser franca, en mi imaginación este capitulo iba a ser totalmente distinto a lo que acaban de leer... pero tenia que hacer algo para llegar a ese momento que tenia planeado para este y que no se pudo… ya en el siguiente si habrán mas coshitas sobre el paradero de Alice, la vida de Deak y sobre este misterioso pelirrojo con complejo de vagabundo que no le deja a Tyki ni respirar tranquilo...**

**matta nee! n_n**


	4. Chapter 4

**__****_Ojala y les guste..._**

.

**__****_Dedicado a Rika-chan_**

**__****_DISCLAIMER: DGM no me pertenece y la cancion que esta dentro del cap tampoco, son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino y Walt Disney en sus respectivos casos_**

**__****_._**

* * *

**__****My lies, Your reality**

**********Capitulo 4. Humillante Persecucion (COMPLETA)**

* * *

.

Maldito y mil veces maldito mocoso

.

¿Como rayos se le pudo ocurrir que tal descripción grafica de vandalismo y arrogancia pudiera ser una "**_buena persona_**"?

.

Y ahora, por confiado (_mejor dicho por imbécil_) estaba en esta situación tan detestable...

Persiguiendo por las calles de Londres, cabe mencionar que vistiendo un traje, a ese chico pelirrojo con complejo de delincuente que a cada instante le demostraba que debía dejar de ser tan confiado de aquellos que le rodeaban y que no debía fiarse de las primeras impresiones... mucho menos de las segundas...

.

Ese niño endemoniado...

Simplemente no podía tratarlo como a un igual, como persona, porque en lo que bajaba un poco la guardia era inevitable que la vida lo abofeteara dándole la oportunidad al pelirrojo de hacerle la vida de cuadritos... ahora no solo con sus comentarios ofensivos, sino también haciéndola de ladrón. Si, de LADRON y uno de mentalidad bastante calculadora, sin duda. En algún instante de su "intimo momento" esa sabandija le había robado su billetera, su celular y como si fuera poco las llaves de su auto y de su casa

.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- FlashBack -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**.**

_Se encontraba en el sofá de la sala, acostado a todo lo largo de este, mirando de forma ausente el juego de llaves de lugar en el que se estaba. Sonrió al pensar en que a pesar de todo lo catastrófico que había sido su primer encuentro, habían podido hacer a un lado un poco sus diferencias a tal punto de que el parchudo le dejase sus llaves para cuando "**Se hartara de esperar a quien no iba a llegar, que siguiera su ejemplo y se fuese a follar con alguien más**"_(1)_ ... Aunque esto tampoco es como si le hiciera mucha gracia, es decir, tenía que admitir que se le pareció divertida la forma en que se había expresado... pero lo que quería decir en realidad no era para nada risible. Alice no aparecía por ningún lado, y lo peor era que ninguna de las personas aparentemente cercanas a ella parecía importarle... como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo... ademas de que esa insinuacion de que estaba con alguien mas..._

_***Soultrack - "Teléfono"*** _

_Dudo un momento en si contestarlo o no. Se levanto del sofá, se dirijo hasta el molesto y ruidoso aparato con la firme intención de tomarlo y colgar la llamada, pero con lo que no contaba era que el número del que provenía la llamada... era nada más ni nada menos que el número de su celular. Se reviso de pies a cabeza y al percatarse de la ausencia de no solo de su celular si no también de sus llaves y billetera, no perdió ni un segundo en contestarle a la Xpersona que le estaba gastando todo su saldo... aun que ya tenía una vaga idea de quien podría ser..._

_._

_-** Buenas tardes Sr. Anciano, ¿Se le ha extraviado algo en particular? ¿Sera que puedo ayudarle?** - ¿Es que acaso algún día ese mocoso dejaría de ser tan cínico? _

_- Si bueno... - sonriendo con un tic nervioso en la ceja y una vena bien marcada en la sien por volver a escuchar cómo le llamaba "**Anciano**" - Me encantaría saber donde tienes mi teléfono y más importante aun ¿¡Por que demonios te lo has llevado! ¡Maldito! ¡Devuélvemelo! - exigió colérico_

_- **Mmm... Está bien, por el paradero de tu teléfono te basta no mas con seguir mirando por la ventana como un idiota para verlo, pues estoy en la calle de enfrente y...** -_

_._

_No espero ni un minuto más a que se siguiera burlando de él. Salió del apartamento, cerró la puerta tras él y en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba fuera del edificio pero nada... el muy bastardo seguramente le habría engañado... y es que cuando le pusiera las manos encima a ese arrogante afeminado con cara de conejo..._

_._

_- Viejo, pero que expresión tan horrible tienes... - dijo una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas - ¿Acaso estas pensando en cómo te vas a coger a la pobre alma inocente que por error se llevo tu billetera? ¡Por Dios! y yo que te creía un simple acosador... ahora resulta que eres un depravado sexual... o tal vez debería decir, HOMOSEXUAL- mofándose de lo que había acontecido entre ellos en el departamento hace unos minutos - Y como si no te bastara con todo lo anterior; con ciertas preferencias obsesivas, aparte de pedófilas, hacia los chicos pelirrojos tan bellos como yo... oh mierda... eso explica porque me sigues a todos lados... ¡Pervertido! ¿Como has podido jugar así con mis sentimientos y mis jóvenes hormonas inexpertas? ¿Lo tenias todo planeado verdad? ¡Todo este tiempo que te creí un gran amigo tan solo has estado detrás de mi cuerpo! ... no fue más que una mentira, ¡Un juego más para ti! - continuo con una gran aflixion en su rostro... digna de un Oscar por tan perfecta actuación, porque por dentro estaba que se partía de la risa al saber la vergüenza y la gran humillación que le estaba causando al moreno _

_._

_Ya para estas alturas el temblor y el fuerte sonrojo que le causaba el bochorno y la rabia contenida eran completamente visible para aquellos que se habían detenido al escuchar el dramático monologo del menor y lo veían con unas miradas de odio y reproche... porque lo peor del caso no era el numerito que se estaban montando ahí, era que realmente se lo estaban creyendo... ¿¡Y como no creerle si hasta se había puesto a llorar el niño ese! _

_._

_No fue sino hasta que su rostro se había tornado del color de la grana y que más de una de las señoras de la multitud pretendía denunciarlo ante las autoridades por lo que el "**pobre jovencito**" decía que el muy bastardo, ya sin soportar más el teatro que el mismo había montado se echo a reírse a todo pulmón en el suelo, ante la mirada sorprendida y molesta de todos los ahí presentes... y una furiosa por parte de Tyki _

_- ¡! ¡DEBERIAS VERTE LA CARA IMBECIL! ¡INCLUSO ESTAS TEMBLANDO COMO PERRO RABIOSO! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA~~! - señalándolo desde el piso_

_En eso el azabache se percata de que las personas que se habían juntado alrededor de ellos se iban y las mujeres que antes lo miraban como si fuese algún enfermo, ahora lo veían como compartiendo su sed de venganza y ya sin sus celulares a la vista... lo que le dejaba el camino libre para ponerle fin de una vez a toda esa humillación que había pasado la última media hora..._

_- JAJAJAJAJ... ¡AY DIOS, QUE ME MEO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - se seguía retorciendo el pelirrojo - JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡AY MIS TRIPAS! JAJAJA ¡ME DUELEN! JAJAJAJAJA~~!_

_- Pues si tanto te duelen ¡DEJAME QUE TE LAS ARRANQUE INFELIZ! -_

**.**

*******-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Fin de FlashBack -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

******.**

Y así fue como termino envuelto en este dilema...

Por desgracia, el muchacho tenía buenos reflejos. No alcanzo a tocarle un solo cabello cuando este ya se había dado a la fuga con una de patineta que traía consigo. Tenía ya varias cuadras persiguiéndole y le había perdido de vista en la última esquina. Esquina donde se encontraba sentado en la entrada de una cafetería, ya rendido, descansando un poco para la LARGA caminata que le esperaba si quería llegar a su casa antes del anochecer...

.

Claro que seguía al pendiente, por si veía una mata de cabellos rojizos pasar por ahí y reanudar su persecución...

.

.

- ¿Me buscabas? - le dijeron desde el interior...

Ahí estaba... ofreciéndole con una amistosa sonrisa una botella de jugo de naranja, que por lo que veía, se encontraba prácticamente granulado de lo helado que este estaba...

.

No pudo evitar mirarlo con desconfianza

- ¡Vamos!, tómalo antes de que me arrepienta, mira que es el ultimo que queda así de frio...- con cascaditas en los ojos

.

Nada. Que ni crea que con esa cara de mártir que perfectamente sabía que era actuada lo iba a engañar otra vez

- ¿No lo quieres? ¡Pues bien!... Mejor para mí. Luego de tanta carrera me estaba muriendo de sed... ¡JMM! - mostrándose ofendido

.

No hizo absolutamente nada por detenerlo. Conocía esa cafetería, solo tenía una entrada y una salida... estando ahí era imposible que se le escapara, en lo que recuperase sus fuerzas iría a ajustar cuentas con el...

.

.

.

- _Mami Mami~, mi fugo de nahanja está caliente _- se quejo un pequeño que salía con su madre de la misma cafetería

- _Lo siento amor, no alcance a agarrar. Estaban todos así excepto uno, lo iba a tomar pero ese muchacho pelirrojo se lo llevo _- le contesto la mujer

- _¿El de laf patineta? _-

- _Si, mi amor. Ahora apresúrate que se nos hace tarde... _-

...

...

...

Bueeeeeeeeeeno... tal vez un trago o dos no le caerían tan mal... después de todo... necesitaba refrescarse...

.

No demoro mucho en encontrarlo. Hablaba por el que parecía ser su propio teléfono mientras miraba con una expresión de pánico por la ventana que estaba al lado de la mesa en la que se encontraba. Eso lo extraño, parecía como si le estuviesen diciendo que se iba a morir o algo parecido. Pero si eso lo había extrañado, sin duda la cara que puso después de que colgó la llamada le parecía algo bizarro...

Esa que creyó había sido un producto de su imaginación por el golpe tan fuerte que se había dado el día que le conoció. Una expresión llena de miedo y agonía en conjunto una mirada que solo dejaba ver tristeza y desolación, que acentuaba la intensa decoloración de su rostro...

.

Se acerco hasta quedar a su lado y le hablo lenta y de forma calmada para no alterarlo...

- Oí shonen, ¿Estas bien? - ¿Que clase de pregunta era esa? ¡Por supuesto que no estaba bien! - ¡Oye tu! - golpeando su cabeza - ¿Hay alguien ahí?-

Pero el chico no contesto, ni se dignaba a mirarlo... únicamente veía ese su celular como si este lo hiriese profundamente. No sabía qué hacer, ni que decirle... realmente se veía bastante afligido

.

- ¿Por qué no puedo deshacerme de ti? ¿Que tengo yo tan especial como para que me sigas hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario con tal de seguir a mi lado? ¿Que me hace diferente a las demás? - un par de lagrimas cayeron desde su ojo visible - Tan solo déjame en paz... ya has destruido todo lo que he tenido en la vida: mi cuerpo, mi familia, mis amigos, mi reputación, mis sueños, mis esperanzas, mi futuro...

Después de eso poso su vista sobre él; pero por el vacio en sus ojos, era claro que no lo veía a él, si no posiblemente a la persona que tenia la respuesta a todas esas preguntas, que de solo oír el sufrimiento con el que el niño las decía, le daban ganas de partirle la cara al desalmando causante de todo ese dolor

- ¡YA NO ME QUEDA NADA, MALDITO! - Le grito muy dispuesto al golpearlo y él lo iba a dejar... podía sentirlo... sabía que el menor necesitaba desahogarse y también sabia que no encontraría ninguna otra forma de ayudarlo, así que le dejo hacer - ¡TODO LO QUE TENIA ME LO HAS ARREBATADO! ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE MAS QUIERES DE MI! - se acercaba el momento... cerró los ojos esperando el impacto

.

Un impacto que jamás llego...

.

- Tu... - lo veía demostrando incredulidad en su verde ojo, ya con su brillo característico. Al parecer, finalmente se percato de con quien estaba hablando - ¿Que mierda haces? ¡Por poco y te dejo un ojo morado! - le reprocho con el ceño fruncido

- ¡Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti! ¿¡Que rayos pretendes hablando solo! - le contesto de la misma manera, aunque por dentro se alegrara de que el menor ya hubiese regresado a la normalidad

- Señores, por favor. Les voy a tener que pedir que se retiren por el escándalo que están formando - les dijo suavemente una camarera que los veía bastante molesta

No le tomaron mucha importancia y salieron...

No mas dados 6 pasos fuera de la cafetería ambos se vieron y como si sus mentes estuviesen conectadas, se echaron a reírse de las personas dentro del local

- jajajajajaja ¿Vistes la cara de sorpresa con la que nos veían? ¡Parecía que estuviesen viendo una película de terror o algo así! - se burlo el pelirrojo

- Sehh... - respondió ya una vez pasado el ataque de risa y recordando lo que los habia llevado a que los corrieran del lugar - Y dime chico, ¿Que fue lo que te paso ahi dentro? Estabas todo alterado y casi ni te reconozco ¿Con quién y de que hablabas para terminar así, eh? - interrogo con curiosidad y un deje de preocupación

.

En ese instante la risa se le acabo y Tyki pudo apreciar un par de gotitas de sudor recorriendo su rostro...

.

.

- ¿No puedes hacer como si no has visto nada? - dijo con una amarga sonrisa - Necesito tu ayuda para otra cosa más importante que eso - pasando de la amargura a la simpatia en un tiempo record...

.

¿Ahora el niñato este le salia con que era bipolar o que pensaba que era un idiota?

.

- A ver.. dejame ver si te entendi - comenzando a irritarse - ¿Me estas diciendo de que, segun tu, hay algo mas importante que _**lo-que-sea**_ que te haya hecho entrar en un estado de panico al punto de que hasta quisiste golpearme?-

- Siempre tengo ganas de golpearte. Pero aun asi, lo que dices es ¡Coooorrecto! - alzando sus pulgares en señal de victoria - Necesito que me digas como le hago para llegar al teatro _Millenium_ - terminando con una amplia e infantil sonrisa

.

Definitivamente lo tomaba por idiota

.

En unos pocos minutos le anoto la direccion y como si de un par de amigos cualquiera se tratara, se encaminaron al destino del menor mientras hablaban sobre cualquier cosa

.

- ¿Y de verdad crees que nos dejen volver a esa cafeteria? - pregunto ilusionado

- ¡Seguro chico! Mi prima Lulu es la dueña de esa y de otros varios sitios iguales, un simple intercambio de palabras con ella y o nos dejan entrar o esa camarera ya se puede ir buscando otro lugar en donde correr a las personas - Entrando en el terreno de una construccion que les quedaba de paso para "acortar el camino"- Aproposito... ¿Cuando me vas a devolver mis cosas, eh? - por poco y se le olvidaba ese 'pequeño' detalle

- ¿Devolvertelas? - cuestiono con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que no le hizo nada de gracia al mayor

- Por si no lo habias notado, me muero del cansancio y necesito llegar a mi departamento-

Y el pelirrojo seguia sonriendo...

- Ehhh~~ mira **_Tyki_**; siento tener que decirtelo, pero el _**Duo Dinamico se partio por la mitad... **_- adelantándose un poco

.

_¿Que demonios... ?_

.

- ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Y como es que sabes que mi nombre es... ? - sorprendido y con el seño fruncido

- Lo que quiero decir es que **_nuestra sociedad esta anulada_** - saltando con su patineta dentro de un cilindro de concreto que estaba siendo levantado para la construcción -

- ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo! - siguiendolo como podia en el suelo

- ¡Nadie dijo que fuera justo, viejo! Considera esta una leccion al ingenio callejero, del patinador mas ozado que esta ciudad haya conocido jamas - saltando al otro lado de la reja que separaba a las maquinas de la via peatonal - ¡Ahi nos vemos!

- ¡Yo te ayude a conseguir esa direccion! ¿Y asi me lo agradeces? ¡Ademas esa cosas son mias! - saliendo por una abertura del enrejado

- ... - viendolo a unos pocos metros de alcanzarle - ¿Las quieres? ven por ellas... - comenzando a tomar velocidad aun en su patineta y diciendole por encima de su hombro - ¡Pero alla tu si lo haces!

.

Y como si fuese poca la verguenza que le hizo pasar con su numerito de niño violado, se puso a cantar a medida que el azabache lo perseguia

.

- **_Recorro esta gran ciudad, que vibra a un ritmo singular... Sep_** - subiendo sobre un auto cualquiera para llegar a techo de un camion de carga - _**y exploro con curiosidad, todas sus calles sin parar... Uhujhuhu jhu~~**_-

Mientras el lo seguia por donde podia en las aceras(2) y observaba atonito como el mocoso caminaba sobre una mezcladora de concreto encendida... ¿Como no se caia?... Tan asombrado iba que no se fijo que habia entrado a la zona con cemento fresco y que este le llegaba hasta los tobillos

- _**Y aprendo~... con velocidad... Uhujhuhu jhu~~**_ - callendo tambien en el cemento y salpicando de este con sus botas al de traje - **_Y actuo~ ... con gran espontaneidad_** -

Si antes estaba furioso... la emocion que lo embargaba en estos momentos no tenia nombre, no se veria satisfecho hasta ver como encerraban a ese chiquillo en la celda de alguna estacion de policia. Ignorante de estos maleficos planes contra su persona, el de parche lavaba sus botas del cemento con una tuveria rota de la que salia agua a presion y una vez terminado su trabajo se quito de donde estaba dejando que el chorro de agua le diera de lleno a mayor, regresandolo al cemento fresco

-_** ¡No me preocupo! ¡Experto soy~~! **_

_** Y soy un triunfador... ¡A donde quiera que voy! **_

_** ¡No me preocupo! ¡Experto soy~~!**_

_** Yo siempre salgo adelante... A donde quiera que voy**_ -

Esto era increible... el tenia bastante en claro que su condicion fisica nunca fue la mejor de todas. De hecho nunca le gusto ningun tipo de deporte. Pero esto era demasiado... ¿Sera que realmente ya le estaba afectando la edad? ... ¡No! Esperen, eso es lo que ese niño queria que pensara. Oh.. no señor, ¡El no era ningun viejo! ¡Por el amor de Dios, solo tenia 26 años! ... el no tenia la culpa de que el mocoso padeciera de hiperactividad y recien la demostrara en su maxima expresion...

.

Ese chico... no habia quien le sacara de la cabeza que era una amenaza para la humanidad. Tanta belleza, tanta inteligencia y astucia juntas en cuerpo poseido por un engendro demoniaco como el... ¡Seguro que hasta sus padres supieron que desde el dia en que nacio, el mundo tuvo sus dias contados! De eso no tenia duda alguna...

Ese muchacho... ¡Era una calamidad andante!

.

- _**¡No me preocupo! ¡Experto soy~~! **_

_** Y soy un triunfador... ¡Si! ¡A donde quiera que voy! **_

_** ¡No me preocupo! ¡Experto soy~~!**_

_** No hay nadie que me detenga... A donde quiera que voy**_ - Seguia con su cancioncita, ¿¡ENCIMA DE UN PIANO! ... si, estaba sentado en la cima de un piano de cola, el cual era levantado un par de pisos para ponerlo dentro de un apartamento

- _**¡Todo se vale, en esta ciudad~!**_ - Le siguieron el juego un par de muchachas que tenian rato obsevandolos divertidas

- **_¡Y gozo como nadie de popularidad!_** - Les contesto el de chico arrojandoles unas flores que se habia quedado a mediados de la persecucion.

.

.

.

- _**Uhujhuhu jhu~~ Uhujhuhu jhu~~**_ - Lo perdio

.

.

- _**Uhujhuhu jhu~~**_- cada vez se oia mas y mas lejos...

.

* * *

Nada... Lo habia perdido y no habia nada que hacer.

Ya sin fuerzas, decidio que lo mejor seria regresar al departamento de ese par. En primera, porque era el que le quedaba mas cerca; y en segunda porque aun estaba preocupado por su pequeña Alice... Ya iban a ser las siete y treinta de la noche y no sabia nada de ella... Reviso sus bolcillos. Por suerte... habia una moneda en uno de ellos, asi que decidio llamarla a su celular. Busco una cabina telefonica (3) y cuando fue a introducir la moneda, se fijo que todos los cables del aparato estaban cortados... Probo suerte en otro...

.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el resultado era el mismo... en ese y en todos los que lo intento... _¿Que mierda ocurria alli?_

.

Y sin esperarlo, como si fuese cosa del destino... Justo sobre el telefono de la ultima cabina antes de llegar, encontro su telefono, sus llaves, su billetera y un jugo de naranja completamente conjelado. Estaba impresionado, si. Pero como su prioridad seguia siendo su novia, lo primero que hizo fue tomar su celular y llamarla...

.

- _**Su saldo, no es suficiente para realizar esta llamada**_ -

- _¿¡Otra vez!_ - Sip... otra vez

.

***Soultrack - "Mensaje"***

:"_Te pondras muy triste si haces esa llamada, Ooka-chan. Mejor toma tus cosas y vuelve a casa_

_ATTE. Bookman L. 3_" (4)

.

¿Ooka-chan? ¿Bookman? AHHHH! ¡No entendia absolutamente nada! ¿Quien era esa persona? ¿Acaso era una chica?... tenia que aceptar que la forma en la que estaba escrito el mensaje era muy poco masculino.. pero ¿Bookman L.? No conocia a ninguna chica con esas iniciales. Ademas ¿De donde habia sacado eso de "**_Ooka-chan_**"? ¡El no era nada de eso! ... sea lo que sea ¡El no lo era y punto! Aun mas importante... ¿A que se referia con lo de "_**Te pondras muy triste si haces esa llamada**_"?

.

***Soultrack - "Mensaje"***

_- ¿¡Mas!_ - y era del mismo numero desconocido

:"_No camines hacia la luz... Por favor... quedate entre nosotros_

_Por favor... ¡No me dejes...!_" (5)

.

No pudo evitar reirse de esto ultimo. Sea quien sea esta chica Bookman, le caia bien y sabia como tratarlo... aunque tampoco es como si fuese muy clara... al menos era divertida, sin dejar de lado el misterio, sabia como y cuando actuar sin dejar pista alguna de su identidad, intencion o paradero... _interesante_. La tendria en su lista de cosas por hacer... OBVIAMENTE, antes de eso estaba hacer pagar a ese maldito que le habia hecho perder toda su tarde en una persecucion sin sentido... ¿Que tan dificil era devolverle sus cosas, pedir la estupida direccion que necesitaba e irse?

.

Lo que mas le molestaba de todo lo ocurrido era que, pese a todo el enojo que acumulaba a cada burla del pelirrojo, no podia dejar de mirarlo... de preguntarse como seria su verdadera figura debajo de ese grueso abrigo y esa camiseta tan holgada, se hacia una idea debido a su rostro delgado y a los "acercamientos" que habian tenido. Pero eso no era suficiente. Ese chico, ademas de la mayor catastrofe que le pudo ocurrir al planeta entero, era una toda una caja de sorpresas... la cual se moria por descubrir. Queria saber todo sobre el. Queria descubrir cada uno de sus misterios... ¿Cual era su nombre? ¿Donde viviria? ¿Que edad tendria? ¿¡Quien le enseño de tan mala educacion! ¿Que relacion tenia el con la Cosa y Alice? ¿Porque se empeñaba tanto en joderle la vida y en hablar mal de alice? ¿A que se dedicaba?... y la mas importante...

.

.

"**_Ya has destruido todo lo que he tenido en la vida: mi cuerpo, mi familia, mis amigos, mi reputación, mis sueños, mis esperanzas, mi futuro... _**"

.

¿Que era aquello...?

¿Quien era el responsable...?

¿Desde hace cuanto...?

.

y ¿Que tan grave era...?

.

" **_¡YA NO ME QUEDA NADA, MALDITO! ... ¡TODO LO QUE TENIA ME LO HAS ARREBATADO! ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE MAS QUIERES DE MI!_** "

.

.

¿... Todo ese dolor y sufrimiento?

.

* * *

_**Lo juro... Todo esto se escribio solo... lo unico... LO UNICO que realmente tenia planeado para este capitulo era la parte de la cancion... todo lo demas... se escribio completamente solo y me esta dejando mal parada para los siguientes capis, aunque tambien pienso que no se me pudo ocurrir nada mejor que eso... y bueno.. ahdahfsdah! tengo ahi un debate interno con eso. Asi que ustedes me diran... ¿Intento retomar la planificacion original o dejo que esta historia me siga arrastrando como mejor le parezca?**_

.

(1): Creo que esta de sobra decir que se refiere al ejemplo de Alice

(2): Tengo la ligera impresion de que se dice igual en todos los países hispanos, nee?

(3): De esas que estan en Londres.. que son de vidrio con los bordes en rojo X3!

(4): Sip, finalmente aparecio nuestro lindo conejito... pero a que no sabes que en realidad el personaje de "Lavi" no es exactamente el mismo .. y adsafdsfad! SPOILERS! 3X

(5): Y si, justo como lo pensaron... esto es una burla a todas esas peliculas/novelas/fics/ETC en donde cuando un personaje muere "_es llevado hacia la luz_" XD

.

**_Desde ya pido disculpas por los espacios innecesarios, los horrores ortograficos y demas_****_, matenme si quieren... ¡Estan en todo su derecho!_**

**_Pero aganlo a traves de un rew, si ? :3_**

**_Felices Fiestas! (atrasado)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holis! :3 … heme aquí, dejándoles la primera actualización del año, que no se si considerar como tal ya que me quedo muy corto… es mas como un entremés para que no se me mueran de inanición producto de una baja de Lucky XD**… **Aquí dejo las advertencias (LEANLAS POR FAVOR!):**

- **PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE LEYERON SOLO LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL CAPITULO 4, les informo que este es el 5... si no han leido lo que falta, REGRESENSE y lean lo que falta o no entenderan NADA **

**- Lenguaje obseno (Del personaje que menos se imaginan)**

**- **_Y por lo mismo_**, OCC de dicho personaje**

**- El capitulo ES CORTO y casi sin sentido**

**- y... nada de Lucky D: (**_El horror!_**)**

**.**

**Disclaimer: DGM y sus personajes son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino-sama (**_excepto Lavi que aun sigue "Perdido"... desnudo, atado y amordazado debajo de mi bella cama -TE AMO CAMITA PESHOSHA *¬*!** ) .**_**.. Si me perteneciera, la batalla entre Allen y Tyki en el Arca hubiese tenido otros "porques" muy distintos _cofcofviolarseaLavicofcof_**

.

**Como siempre, dedicado a la linda, dulce, comprensiva y muy pero MUY paciente Rika-chan... ella sabra porque lo digo n/nU**

.

* * *

**My lies, Your reality**

**Capitulo 5. Mentira y Realidad I : Negación en K.O.**

* * *

.

No demoro mucho en llegar a su destino. Lo cierto era que iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni se fijó por donde iba y choco con alguien justo en la entrada del edificio al cual se dirigía, haciendo que esta persona cayese de sentón al suelo

- Lo siento yo... - trato de disculparse, pero cuando se fijó quien era la persona con la que choco se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y le fue imposible continuar

Se trataba de una chica no muy alta, fácil le sacaba como de unos 15 a 20cm; rubia y de piel bastante clara, contrastando a sobremanera con unos profundos ojos negros que lo miraban entre sorprendidos y nerviosos de verlo. Muy bien maquillada, vestía un simple vestido gris, sin escote, pegado a su delgado cuerpo y terminaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. En blanco, unas pequeñas botas con tacón de pullita que le llegaban por encima de los tobillos en conjunto con una boina y un cinturón que caía por su cadera, ambos negros.

Parecía sacada de una película...

- **_Esta preciosa..._** - dijo sin pensarlo. No fue hasta que vio el fuerte sonrojo y descomunal aumento de los nervios de la aludida que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho - _No me digan que... dije eso en voz alta_ -

Pero justamente en ese momento, la mirada de la chica pasó de una de nerviosismo a una coqueta al tiempo que se levantaba de suelo de forma lenta y elegante

- ¡Oh, cuanto lo siento! Debí fijarme mejor por donde iba, que tonta soy ¿No le parece? - sonriendo de forma encantadora

- Eh... - no tenía ni idea de que decir... claro que tampoco hizo mucha falta que se lo pensara mucho

En un instante se interpuso entre ellos un motorizado que no perdió tiempo de gritarle a penas poso su mirada sobre él, mientras que la rubia rodaba los ojos como sabiendo de antemano lo que pasaría

- Mira imbécil, solo lo diré una vez... ¡ALEJATE DE MI MUJER! - Esperen... el conocía esa voz

- ¿David? - pregunto más como una afirmación al dueño de esa KTM-RC8 que se le hacía tan familiar

- ¿Tío Tyki? - sacándose el casco, claramente sorprendido y sorprendiendo también al moreno al ver que su afirmación termino siendo real

.

Se trataba de su pseudo-sobrino, David. Tenía los ojos dorados característicos de su familia, cabellos negros y desordenados, piel morena, alto y delgado pero con una fuerza sorprendente; De personalidad traviesa y con un deje de rebeldía desde que nació... aunque últimamente se viese opacado por la constancia del chico en mostrarse siempre de mal humor y con un rencor y desprecio irracional hacia un chico llamado "**_Allen_**" o "**_Catorceavo_**" del cual nadie sabía nada de nada. Con tan solo 18 años era poseedor de uno de los negocios de su madre el cual manejaba por las noches para no perjudicar sus estudios. En realidad no eran tío y sobrino, eran primos-segundos ya que David era el hijo de su prima Lulubell (quien había quedado embarazada cuando el apenas tenía 9 años), pero por alguna razón que aun nadie llegaba a comprender desde pequeño se acostumbró a decirle Tío y como ambos eran tan unidos pues, lo dejaron de ese tamaño cerrando con una relación tío-sobrino que constantemente rayaba hasta la amistad de toda una vida juntos

.

- Valla, valla sobrino... así que esta es tu famosa novia por la que Lulu andaba haciendo tanto alboroto todos estos meses - sonriendo, pese a que en su voz podía percibirse un deje de preocupación por lo dicho en su broma

Hace un par de meses que el sabía que su "sobrino" estaba saliendo con una chica que al parecer le caía como patada en el hígado a su prima y que constantemente era la causa de muchas peleas entre madre e hijo, pues este último siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, siempre le hacía obsequios carísimos, y según su prima, desde que ella había aparecido en su vida, David había comenzado a botar el dinero de su negocio en cosas que este se negaba a explicarle por mas amenazas y castigos que se llevase por ello

- Etto... si... - dijo avergonzado al ver que la chica se reía de la broma del mayor - Tim, por favor no te rías... -

- Pero es que yo tampoco me imaginaba que conocería a tu "**_Famoso Tío Tyki_**" del que tanto hablas de esta forma - comento con una sonrisa burlona pero cariñosa a lo que el chico no podía hacer más que aumentar su sonrojo, producto de la vergüenza que sentía al ser el objeto de burla de la rubia y del moreno - El habla tanto de usted que a veces pienso que debería ponerme en alerta, no vaya a ser que un día de estoy descubra que en realidad es gay... claro, eso tampoco sería muy extraño viniendo de este chico ¿No le parece? -

- ¡TIM! - hecho un farol andante y siendo ignorado completamente por los otros dos que parecía que estaban en su propio mundo. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos como queriendo ver quien conseguía sacar más del otro

- ¿Oh, en serio? No creo que tengas que preocuparte mucho por eso, a mí lo que más me interesa son chicas tan monas como tu... es el quien debería cuidarte a ti, no serias la primera novia que le bajo de la mula (1) a este renacuajo - contesto siguiéndole el juego para avergonzar al pelinegro menor

.

Y ahí exploto

- ¡AH NO! ¡Eso sí que no, tío! ¡No pienso dejar que me quites otra novia solo porque si! - dijo como si de un animal rabioso se tratase. Y es que realmente tenía motivos para hacerlo. Cada vez que llevaba una novia a su casa, él se encargaba de seducirlas y desaparecerlas de su vida. Claro, hasta el momento debía agradecerle que todas aquellas novias, no habían sido más que arpías que estaban detrás de su dinero, sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que le frustrara ver como su tío podía encantar, seducir y persuadir a cualquier chica. Era una chispa instantánea que podía usar para dominar a cuanta mujer se le pasara por enfrente, salvo la suya propia.

Era algo fijo. Tyki Mikk podía con cualquier mujer, siempre y cuando esta no se relacionase con el más allá del deseo. Porque una vez que una mujer conseguía hacer que el sintiese algo, aunque fuese muy leve, por ella este se volvía el más grande idiota que cualquiera hubiese conocido. Ingenuo, fácil de sorprender, exageradamente empalagoso y sobre protector, son las cualidades con las que podías identificar que Tyki estaba completamente enamorado de alguien.

.

- ¿Ehhh? ¡Pero si esta tan bella! ¡Que egoísta nos salió este niño! - Continua burlándose y culmina por golpear el punto débil de su adversario - ¡Eres igual a tu madre! -

- ¿¡QUE DIJISTES! - completamente histérico. Si había algo que el odiaba era que lo comparasen con su madre... ¡Es que no la soportaba! ¿Cómo demonios iba a parecerse a ella? Él no era ningún amargado con miedo al sol y complejo de gato - ¡SE ACABO! ¡Vámonos Tim que ya se nos hizo tarde! - Tomando de la mano a la aludida para que se suba en la moto mientras esta no puede hacer otra cosa más que reírse

Estaba por irse cuando...

- ¿No me pides la bendición?... que mal educado. Oh bueno, igual... ¡Que Dios te bendiga, Mijo! -

- ¡PUDRETE TIO! -

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...!-

- ¡TIM! ¡DEJA YA DE REIRTE! -

- ¡! -

.

Sip, definitivamente no había nada mejor para entretenerse que divertirse a costa de su querido sobrino

.

* * *

.

Una vez perdió de vista a la joven pareja, poso su mirada sobre aquella ventana en la que había pasado gran parte del día y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que las luces dentro de esta estaban encendidas. Con una enorme sonrisa y la ilusión inundando sus ojos, corrió a todo lo que podía para llegar al último apartamento del noveno piso. En lo que llego no dudo ni un instante en abrir la puerta con las llaves que había conseguido con el pelirrojo pero antes de poder llamar a gritos a su novia por la preocupación que se cargaba se encontró con la última persona que esperaría ver en ese lugar, siendo que para cualquier otra persona seria algo de lo más normal… después de todo… Esos dos eran hermanos…

- Cross… - dijo sin salir de su asombro

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Tyki – se limitó a contestar el otro con su típica sonrisa de superioridad - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –

- Podría preguntarte lo mismo – imitando su expresión burlona. Desde que conocía a Cross habían sido incluso más que amigos, unos grandes rivales y ambos siempre buscaban alguna forma de competir y hacerle ver al otro quien era el mejor de los dos: desde quien alcanzaba la puntuación máxima en los videojuegos, las mejores calificaciones, hasta quien conseguía más conquistas o la novia más "ardiente" en una sola semana – Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, dudo mucho que sea porque te interese saber sobre cómo vive tu "**_adorada_**" hermanita… _Jaque Mate Marian_ – pensó esto último sintiendo como le embargaba esa sensación que era producida por su aparente victoria. Pero poco le duro esto al ver como su amigo no hacía más que ensanchar su sonrisa mientras se reía levemente, procurando que solo aquel dentro del pasillo de la entrada le escuchase

- He de admitir que tienes razón mi querido Tyki, no hay nada que me importe menos que lo que esa niña idiota haga con su vida – mintió, y Tyki lo sabía. Sabía que muy en el fondo, Cross si se preocupaba aunque fuese un poco por su pequeña media hermana a la que había dicho odiar desde que nació, lo que nunca se imaginó seria que se preocupara al punto de ir hasta su departamento para verla – Vine a ajustar cuentas con la otra ramera que vive en este despreciable lugar… -

.

¿Qué rayos…?

.

¿Pero que estaba diciendo Cross?... ¿No se suponía que ahí solo vivían Deak y…?

.

"**_Tú debes ser el famoso Tyki del que Alice-chan tanto habla cuando lo hacemos_**"

.

No pudo evitar escuchar un "click" en su cabeza haciendo de onomatopeya al hecho de que sus intentos de negación estaban siendo amenazados

.

No… eso no podía ser… ¡Seguro que Cross se estaba confundiendo! ¡Sí! Eso debía ser… era cierto que su Alice había cambiado un poco, pero eso no… ella no sería capaz de hacer algo así, ¡Ella definitivamente no era así! ¡Deak! ¡Ella era la que se acostaba con el primero que se le cruzaba por enfrente! De seguro que en su mala fama había traído aquí a alguna otra prostituta amiga suya y Alice no le dijo para que no le insistiera en irse, tal vez pensando que sería una molestia…

.

- Se lo que estás pensando, Tyki – poniéndose serio y aun hablando en un tono de voz moderado, como si no quisiera que nadie más que él le escuchara - Y antes de que comiences a buscarle las mil y un coartadas a esa maldita perra que tienes por novia dejare esto lo suficientemente en claro para que hasta tú puedas entenderlo – al ver cómo le fruncía el ceño ante lo dicho, añadió – Tu tan solo espérate ahí callado y por nada del mundo dejes que te vea… seguro que no tarda en llegar, ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que se recupere de su ultimo orgasmo y sé que no vendrá muy contenta por ello que se diga –

Aún muy confundido, opto por hacerle caso al pelirrojo. Nunca le había mentido, ni le había defraudado en ningún aspecto de su "amistad", así que no podía poner en duda su palabra a estas alturas… ni siquiera por su amada Alice. ¿Y si los dos pelirrojos tenían razón y su Alice era una…? ¡Es que ni siquiera podía formular esa pregunta en su cabeza! ¡No podía hacerse a la idea de que en todo este tiempo que estuvieron separados había acabado con todo el amor y la inocencia que alguna vez vio en Alice!

.

"**_¡Murió! Ya no se encuentra entre nosotros. De hecho, creo que nunca lo estuvo_**"

.

¡Suficiente! Ya estaba bueno de pensar en eso. Se escondió en la muralla del pasillo a la entrada, que era un punto ciego desde el pasillo a las habitaciones y del mismo living en donde se encontraba Cross y no tuvo que esperar mucho para confirmar con gran decepción lo que para otros fue evidente desde el principio

.

* * *

Mientras todo esto pasaba por la mente del pelinegro, cierta chica de rubios cabellos hacia lo posible por disimular la preocupación que tenía. Sabía que no había sido buena idea haberse ido así no más…

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasarle a su amiga y a ese hombre de rizos azabaches que tan confundida le traía. Quería regresar, aferrarse a él y evitar lo que estaba a punto de pasar…

.

Quería que a pesar de todo… al menos el pudiera ser feliz. Tyki definitivamente era un pobre ingenuo y Alice era una idiota, _él no se merecería nada de eso…_

* * *

.

.

- ¡MALDITO SEAS CROSS! – se dejó oír la voz furiosa de Alice desde el pasillo. Acercándose - ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡PROMETISTES QUE NO LO HARIAS! –

.

Y ahí estaba. Parada justo en la entrada del pasillo, estaba su pequeña Alice, notoriamente molesta con su interlocutor y mostrándose completamente desnuda frente a él sin pudor alguno. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla de ese modo, pero más que eso, observaba la escena incrédulo… jamás, ni en sus más bizarras pesadillas producto del cambio de actitud en su novia, habría imaginado su cuerpo… de esa forma tan… tan…

_Tan repugnante_

Una palidez solamente comparable con la de un cadáver al igual que su figura tan demarcada… tenia marcas por todos lados y unas enormes ojeras las cuales eran resaltadas con el sobrecargado maquillaje negro que, de paso, se le había corrido con el sudor que cubría todo su cuerpo. Atravesándole el lado izquierdo del rostro tenía una gran cicatriz que no le impresiono del todo pues más de una vez había sentido la irregularidad de su piel bajo el maquillaje al acariciarle ese lado del rostro. También cabía resaltar que su brazo izquierdo estaba deformado y tenía un tatuaje en negro que le llegaba hasta el hombro. Y como toque final… de entre sus piernas escurría el rastro de un líquido blancuzco que jodia cualquier posibilidad de pensar en alguna otra situación y poder seguir en su estado de negación

.

- Lo dices como si no lo hubieses disfrutado – dijo Cross la mar de tranquilo a pesar de saber cómo se encontraba su amigo detrás de aquella muralla. Totalmente en shock. ¿Es que acaso esa mocosa no podía ser un poco menos vulgar? En su vida había estado con centenares de mujeres, todas diferentes y algunas hasta de la peor calaña, pero esta niña… porque eso era lo peor del caso, que era UNA NIÑA, de escasos 15 años había botado a la basura todo su concepto de prostituta y lo había llevado hasta un nivel que jamás se hubiese imaginado

- Y nadie te está diciendo lo contrario Cross - ¿Ven a lo que se refería? - Pero te dije más de mil veces que NO te corrieras dentro ¡Y aun así lo hiciste! ¡CUATRO VECES! – Decía volviendo a su histeria - ¿¡Que mierda te cuesta usar un puto condón! ¡Sabes que podría quedar embarazada! ¿Es eso lo que quieres, eh? – cuestiono irritada

- Pues actúas como si ya lo estuvieras. Y la verdad, pienso que te verías mucho mejor de esa forma… estas demasiado flacucha para mi gusto; Además de que ya va siendo tiempo de que dejes de abusar de tu cuerpo de la forma en la que lo haces… bebes, fumas y te acuestas con un mínimo de 3 tipos diferentes por semana, ¿Crees que es lógico que una niña de tu edad haga todas estas cosas? – contesto ya serio y con un deje de molestia a lo ultimo

- Mira, Cross… Puede que te amé más que a nada ni nadie, que seas el hombre que siempre he soñado y que esto haga que te deje pasar varias cosas que me molestan de ti, pero no pienso permitir que me critiques de esta forma… lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es solo mi maldito problema ¿Entendiste? – Quitándose con mucho trabajo la peluca de largos y hermosos cabellos castaños dejando ver una corta melena de cabellos níveos que le llegaba hasta el cuello – Ahhh~~ ya no la soportaba. Al principio era divertido usarla pero ahora es solo para mantener las apariencias con Tyki… -

.

Ante este comentario, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa burlona se apreciara en su interior. Tan solo era cuestion que seguir poniéndole leña al fuego ¡Y wuala! (2) ¡Rompimiento en el acto! ¡En su vida pasada debió ser un genio!... Claro, no es como si alguna vez hubiese dejado de serlo. Ya su trabajo estaba hecho… esa mocosa cavaría su propia tumba y por fin ese idiota entendería que cuando él le dice que el burro es verde es porque tiene los pelos en la mano (3).

- ¿Hasta cuándo planeas seguir engañándolo? –

.

Con lo único con lo que Marian Cross no contaba… era que le saliera el tiro por la culata y la mocosa le delatara a él también… más de lo que ya por lógica se le iba a inculpar…

.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te pones celoso? – le contesto muy divertida y agrego – Aun recuerdo como te pusiste cuando él y yo comenzamos a salir. Estabas hecho una furia y un amargado ¡Y todo porque cuando te me declare me dijiste que estaba muy pequeña para ti!... Jajajaja… y cuando corrieron a Tyki del internado, lo primero que hiciste tu fue acorralarme en uno de los baños para hacerme tuya hasta que quede afónica por una semana… ohh si… que maravillosos recuerdos… fue una excelente primera vez… ¿No lo crees? – sonriéndole con una bizarra mezcla entre la ternura y la perversión – ya, ya… descuida, después de todo… sin importar con cuantos me haya acostado y lo que tengo con Tyki… al único a quien realmente amo, es a ti… siempre lo he hecho… Creí que ya lo sabias…-

.

.

Mierda… realmente Marian no contaba con eso…

.

Todo lo que decía Alice era completamente cierto. Desde que la conoció le había tenido ganas y tampoco podía negar que cuando se le declaro se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo, tal cual como lo fue Tyki tiempo después. Pero a diferencia de este último, el si le hizo caso a su sentido común que le gritaba que no debía meterse con una de sus alumnas si quería asegurar su empleo y su currículo impecable. El tiempo transcurrió y con el, los sentimientos que por un momento confundió con algo duradero se esfumaron… por tanto, todo lo que ellos tenían era una relación sobreentendida basada única y exclusivamente en las noches de sexo que compartían

Pero conociendo al moreno a unos pocos pasos de él, como solo él lo conocía… Sabía que el muy idiota y sentimental estaba en estos momentos en un trance del cual solo despertaría cuando su cerebro terminase de asimilar la información que había tenido en espera durante tanto tiempo, aun cuando esta estuviera frente a sus narices.

.

.

_¿Y ahora?_

_._

* * *

******Wiiiiiiiii~~ Bien... ahora si cuento con el tiempo que necesito para dejar esto como es debido! :3**

_Primero que nada quisiera agradecerle a toda la gente linda que me deja reviews y la que lee y no deja rew también! Porque ya con el simple hecho de que se tomen parte de su tiempo para leer mis locas, infantiles, y extradramaticas y enredadizas ocurrencias es algo que JAMAS se me paso por la cabeza cuando empecé a escribir esto... y eso es algo por lo que estoy enormemente agradecida y me motiva a seguir escribiendo y a dar lo mejor de mi en futuros proyectos sobre esta bella pareja... (tratando de no descuidar mis fics de Laven, claro)_

******Si les gusta este fic, a penas tenga tiempo comenzare a publicar la ultima de mis ideas, tambien Lucky y como siempre, haciendole a Tyki la vida de cuadritos desde el comienzo hasta el final del fic**(Como se nota que lo quiero muuuucho :3 ~~ .. _cofcofSARCASMOcofcof _ para lo unico que sirve es para verse sexy al lado de mi, ya de por si, súper sexy conejo *¬*!) **Bueno, bueno... ya dejo de fastidiar... Las aclaraciones! X3 :**

******(1) y (3) : **No se si se dirán en alguna otra parte de esa forma... pero mas que nada son dichos que se usan en los llanos, al menos, de aquí en Venezuela y en algunas otras familias que viven lejos pero que descienden de allí... (como se nota que pase las ultimas vacaciones con mi familia ¬¬U)

******(2) : **Ni idea de como se escribe... todos conocemos la expresión... asi que ustedes me dirán.. si esta bien o mal o3o ?

******Y como tampoco podía faltar... mis patéticos intentos de chiste de despedida XD :**

******Estos fueron los 3 deseos que decidí pedirle a mis **_queridos lecto_**...- DIGO!... a los Reyes Magos! : Paciencia, Piedad y REVIEWS !**

******.**

******Quien quita y me los cumplen :D !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holis! Lamento mucho el retraso, pero las explicaciones las dejare para el final, ya que seguro que todos se mueren por saber que fue del "**_POBRE de Tyki_**" y seguro que me matan cuando… XD! … lo siento, pero necesito como nunca reírme de algo, de LO-QUE-SEA, aunque sea de ustedes (**_con todo el respeto posible, claro_**)**

**Advertencias: - ehhh …. Es que si se las digo ya les estaré contado todo el capi ¡! X3! … solo sepan que si antes tenían ganas de azotarme y torturarme por todo lo que le he venido haciendo a Tyki desde que comenzó el fic… después de esto no descansaran hasta verme descuartizada, incinerada y 7 metros bajo tierra**

**En otras palabras… es fijo que me van a matar XD**

**.**

**Y con todo y eso tengo el descaro de dedicarle esta abominación de Lucky a la siempre unica, Rika-chan…. aunque me halla maldecido para volverme una LuckyFan al 100% (**_cometido que esta llevando peligrosamente a un alarmante 80% D:! __¿My dear Laven, where are you? ¡I NEED YOU! ;W;!_**)**

**DISCLAIMER: DGM no me pertenece**

* * *

**My lies, Your reality**

**Capitulo 6. ****Cosas Bizarras**

* * *

**Viernes, 19 de noviembre del 2010 / 2:43pm – Apartamento de Tyki Mikk**

.

Se encontraba cierto joven de parche observando a su querida "victima" de manera analítica a pesar de que en su cara se reflejaba la inmensa sensación de monotonía que le provocaba ver al moreno en ese estado de depresión y desinterés en TODO. 2 días. Solamente le bastaron 2 días para aprenderse de memoria su patética rutina: Dormir, levantarse, tomar una ducha, beber un café bien cargado, ir a su oficina y aparentar que todo andaba de las mil maravillas con él, llegar a su casa y finalmente pasar la tarde fumando y emborrachándose hasta caer rendido en el suelo

.

Ahora, repita eso unas siete u ocho veces y fácilmente podrá saber lo que Tyki Mikk ha estado haciendo las últimas 144 horas, con 20 minutos, 36 segundos y contando…

.

- ¡Viejo, ya supérala! Esa zorra no se merece que andes así por ella – dijo, ya cansado de todo ese ambiente alcohólico que presenciaba día tras día en el apartamento del mayor quien solo se limitaba a fulminarlo con la mirada mientras encendía el decimosexto cigarro del día

- Tu eres el menos indicado para decírmelo ¿sabes? – recordando que su acompañante era uno de los tantos hombres con los que Alice le había engañado – después de todo, tú también te acostaste con ella…

El menor solo sonrió haciendo enfadar aún más Tyki

- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que lo siento? Por favor amigo ¡Soy un hombre! Y ni que estuviese hecho de palo como para no excitarme. Además te recuerdo que tú tampoco estas del todo libre de culpas, mi querido Tyki~ – dijo en tono meloso mientras que el mencionado paso a mirarlo confundido e indignado, pero justo en el momento en el que parecía que iba a replicar, el ojiverde se le adelanto – Ese día, hace una semana, poco te falto para violarme en ese sofá… ¿Te acuerdas, verdad que si?

.

_Y el marcador queda en:_

_Bakka Shonen - 1_

_Tyki - 0_

.

¿¡Sera que alguien le podía explicar qué mierda hacia el sonrojado!

.

- A todo esto, Shonen – tratando de ocultar su rostro del menor - ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Es más… ¿Cómo demonios le haces para entrar a mi casa todos los días? –

Era una pregunta que lo había estado fastidiando desde que había empezado a ser consiente del desastre que estaba ocurriendo en su vida. Sí. Luego de los primeros 4 días ya su conciencia se había burlado lo suficiente de él como para rescatarlo del vacío en el que sentía que se estaba hundiendo (y en el que inevitablemente recaía cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido) y hacerlo reaccionar en cuanto a ciertos aspectos de su entorno y uno de los más destacables entre ellos se trataba, precisamente, de ese chico pelirrojo que desde el domingo en la noche, había hecho acto de presencia en su sala y luego de pasar un LARGO rato haciendo de pañuelo de lágrimas, le obligo a tomar un té de manzanilla con anís estrellado y a que se durmiese en su cuarto.

.

- Muy sencillo, Tyki – le contesto con una cara que detonaba burla – Al igual que con la perra de tu ex novia, tú mismo me has dado la oportunidad de tener una copia de la llave. Lo que significa que puedo entrar y salir de aquí cuando a mí me de mi regalada gana de hacerlo -

- ¿Pero qué…? – completamente indignado. Observando como el menor le mostraba una réplica exacta del juego de llaves de su casa, es más, si el original no estuviera justo en frente de ellos en la mesita de la sala, podría jurar que el pelirrojo se las había robado

- ¿Creías que iba a dejar que ese idiota te regresara tus cosas sin sacar algo de provecho? ¡Sabíamos que esto pasaría! Así que decidí hacerme con una llave de tu departamento y…-

- ¿A qué te refieres con "Sabíamos que esto pasaría"? – le interrumpió desconfiado además… ¿Quién era esa persona de la que le estaba hablando?

- Pues eso mismo… todos los que medianamente conocemos a Alice Walker y en especial los que te conocemos a ti, sabíamos que en el momento en el que te enterases de lo que ocurría con ella todo se iba a ir a la mismísima mierda… - le contesto con una mirada de desprecio que no sabía exactamente a que se debía ¿No debería ser él quien lo mirase así a él?

- ¿Y me dices que la persona que me devolvió las cosas que tú me robaste fue…? – cuestiono curioso pues, realmente había dudado mucho de que el chico que tenía a un lado suyo en su sofá le hubiese regresado sus cosas solo porque si… lo más probable es que alguien se las hubiese arrebatado… y si era así… ¿Quién pudo haber sido esa persona? Tenía que agradecerle…

- Eso a ti no te interesa – _Uy… si las miradas mataran_ - Y quiero que te quede claro que si estoy aquí es solo porque esa persona me obligo a estar contigo para evitar que cometas una estupidez como ya lo es el simple hecho de que desperdicies tu vida todas las tardes bajo este mismo techo y dentro de estas cuatro paredes emborrachándote y fumando como puta presa hasta caer la inconciencia. ¿Hasta cuándo pretendes seguir torturando de esta forma tu hígado y a tus pulmones? – le pregunto antes de levantarse tomar su mochila que estaba en el pequeño sofá de al lado y encerrarse en el baño

Pudo oír claramente cómo se abría el agua de la ducha desde el interior y solo en ese entonces apago el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano por la mitad, se levantó y con algo de miedo abrió las ventanas del balcón, cortándose al colocar mal su mano sobre una de estas que se encontraba rota y tomando una nota mental de que debería mandar a arreglarla, para respirar algo de aire fresco, con todo y el smog que las calles poseían, era mil veces mejor que seguir inhalando alcohol y nicotina para acabar con todas y cada una de sus neuronas de forma irreversible…

Tenía que admitirlo. En cierta forma, el chico tenía razón. Ya había sido suficiente de autocompasión y de desahogarse en sus vicios. ¡Él tenía una vida!… y tenía que hacerle saber al mundo que esta no giraba en torno a Alice Walker

.

De hecho, otra cosa que tenía que reconocerle al pelirrojo era que gracias a él era que estaba yendo a su trabajo como si nada hubiese pasado: Todos los días estaba en su casa a las 5 de la mañana, lo despertaba y a cuenta de gritos, pleitos, golpes y amenazas; lo encerraba en el baño junto a su toalla y una muda de ropa limpia, y la única manera de que le dejara salir es que se viese lo suficientemente presentable como para salir del edificio sin que nadie notara su estado emocional. Para cuando finalmente salía del baño ya tenía el desayuno servido y una enorme taza de café negro esperándolo en el comedor junto a una nota que le indicada explícitamente que luego de que se lo comiera debía ir a trabajar… y ni un alma más que se asegurase de que la cumpliera en el departamento, pues para esos instantes (como a eso de las 6:30am) el ojiverde brillaba por su ausencia…

¡Pero que dios le librase de no ir al trabajo, porque ahí sí que no la contaba!

Su celular no paraba de sonar en todo el día al igual que el teléfono de su casa, de su fax le llegaban, con letra STENCIL y un tamaño de fuente aproximado entre los 37 y 46, escritos como: "_JODETE, IMBECIL DE MIERDA_". En ALGERIAN numero 38:"_VETE A TRABAJAR SI NO QUIERES QUE TE FOLLE COMO LO HARIA UN ZOFILO ENFERMO Y REPRIMIDO EN MEDIO DE UN ZOOLOGICO A MITAD DE LA NOCHE_". Y en Chiller 43: "_ME VALE UN HUEVO QUE TE DEPRIMAS COMO LA NENASA MARICA QUE ERES, SI APRECIAS AUNQUE SEA UN POCO EL ECHO DE TENER DECENDENCIA TE ME VAS YA MISMO DE TU MADRIGUERA INMUNDA A TU COCHINA OFICINA_" entre otros muy parecidos o en su defecto más perturbadores que lo hacían reconsiderar muy seriamente su teoría de los _refinados_ vándalos y _educados_ drogadictos del mundo que se moría por conocer…

No conforme a esto. Una vez que apagaba su celular y desconectara lo que restaba de su casa, llegaron sus vecinos con recados de "_Un muy amable jovencito que estaba preocupado por él y que le decía que por favor saliera adelante y que fuese a trabajar_…" y en vista de su instantánea cara de incredulidad, enojo y hasta burla… le tenían como media hora en la puerta reprochándole su actitud y su insensibilidad hacia un chico tan "_tierno_"…

.

_Pero como es que pasa y acontece que ellos no sabían, y la verdad es que ni al peor de sus enemigos le deseaba que conociera, de lo que ese mocoso infernal era capaz de hacer…_

.

Unos quince o dieciséis minutos después de que le largara las patas a todos y a cada uno de sus vecinos, a su puerta llego un hombre de unos 32 o 36 años, gordo… quizás hasta algo deforme, horrible desde cualquier tipo de concepto de fisionomía, con una verruga en su oreja que por poco y le hace estamparle la puerta en la cara para correr al baño y vomitar, y como toque final, disfrazado con un ridículo traje de… ¿_Una Mazorca_?

.

Solo para resumir su desgraciada y hasta cierto punto traumática experiencia. El tipo era una pobre alma de dios que trabajaba en una agencia de telegramas y había sido enviado por un precio que cuadruplicaba su miserable sueldo, a llevarle, bailarle y cantarle un telegrama de 700 PALABRAS que no decía más que "_Jodete y vete a tu maldito trabajo_". Todo eso, mientras que le perseguía por toda la casa arrojándole palomitas de maíz y haciéndole gestos con un par de mazorcas que hasta el sol de hoy lo agobiaban en sus más profundas y temibles pesadillas…

.

Y cuando ya nada parecía poder ser peor, _un LADRILLO atravesó su ventana_ (que había que recalcar, estaba en un séptimo piso) y atado a este había un papel con letras recortadas, al más puro estilo de notas de rescate, que decía: "_A menos de que desees pasar tus mañanas soportando a tus vecinos, tener tus fuentes de comunicación clausuradas las 24 horas del día y a mi queridísimo amigo el **Señor Maíz** haciéndote 'compañía' todas las noches, en menos de 15 minutos te estas sentando en tu hermosísima y mentalmente saludable oficina… ¿Entendiste?_"

.

¡Santo remedio!

Dicho y hecho: No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando ya le estaba inventado cualquier estupidez a su jefe, el señor Lero, que de todas formas lo dejo tranquilo pues lo estimaba mucho… por no decir que era uno de los empleados por los que sentía mayor afinidad dentro de su empresa…

Desde entonces juro que nunca más faltaría al trabajo por NADA en el mundo

.

.

Je… y pensar que un niño de cuando mucho 16 o 17 años, que lo odiaba y que podría llegar al punto de celebrar el día de su muerte… era capaz de hacer tanto solo por ayudarle…

"**_Quiero que te quede claro que si estoy aquí es solo porque esa persona me obligo a estar contigo para evitar que cometas una estupidez_**"

- "_Bueno… seguramente tendrá sus razones_" – pensó un tanto decepcionado al recordar eso. Justo cuando creyó que su relación con ese chico estaba mejorando aunque fuese un poco, le salía con que todo ese apoyo (si, aun con todo lo que le hizo… el suponía que eso era lo que le estaba dando) había sido forzado por una X persona completamente desconocida para él, aparentemente un chico ya que el shonen se había referido a él como "**_ese idiota_**" , pero que al parecer le estimaba mucho y tenía una envidiable influencia sobre aquel incorregible pelirrojo – "_Ahora que lo pienso… ¿De dónde me conoce y por qué le importo tanto? ¿Y cómo le hizo para…?"_

.

En eso el tren de sus pensamientos (_Depresivos y algo alterados por los estragos del encierro y del terrorismo psicologico vivido, pero pensamientos al fin…_) fue interrumpido por el ruido de algo desquebrajándose

.

Temiendo tener que arreglar algo más que su pobre ventana, corrió hacia la fuente del sonido y cuál fue su sorpresa, no al escuchar los gritos de su vecina en el octavo piso porque sus hijos le rompieron por tercera vez esta semana su infaltable florero del centro de mesa, sino que justo al salir del baño se encontraba su querido verdugo luchando con todo lo que podía por levantarse del suelo, apoyándose de la pared mientras que jadeaba y temblaba visiblemente

.

- ¿Shonen? ¡Oí Shonen! ¡Shonen! – tenía que admitirlo, ese chico podía tratarlo peor que a una cucaracha pero había sido su más grande apoyo en su momento de depresión por lo que estaba muy agradecido, y le preocupaba lo que pudiese pasarle a su "salvador" - ¿Q-que te ocurre? – pregunto nervioso por la condición del menor que no hacía más que empeorar. Si hubiese tardado un solo segundo de más en sostenerlo de los hombros estaba seguro de que su cabeza se hubiese impactado de lleno contra el suelo, pues nada más tocarlo, todo su peso se le vino encima

Su rostro carecía completamente de cualquier tipo de color, sus facciones se encontraban fuertemente demarcadas y su cuerpo estaba completamente empapado en un sudor tan helado que solo consiguió hacer que la desesperación del moreno creciera

.

_¡Estaba a punto de desmayarse en sus brazos!_

.

Tenía la mirada perdida pero de a momentos se esforzaba lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos con un sentimiento que Tyki no fue capaz de identificar ¿Furia? ¿Tristeza? ¿Angustia?... realmente no lo entendía y tampoco es como si sus nervios le dejaran en paz como para hacerlo

- Nhg… D.. dej-… - parecía querer decirle algo, pero la resistencia y el empeño que debía poner para ello solo conseguía hacer más cercano su encuentro con la inconciencia… y que los intentos del moreno por tranquilizarse para poder ayudarlo algo casi imposible…

- No te sobre esfuerces, chico – le dijo de la forma más amable y precavida que pudo al tiempo que lo tomaba en brazos para colocarlo sobre el sofá – "_No pesa casi nada… una muñeca de trapo podía pasar por obesa al lado de él…_"- ¡A la mierda de tranquilizarse! ¡Él tenía que hacer algo! – ¡V-voy a llamar a un médico! – Dirigiéndose al teléfono – quédate ahí y…-

- ¡NO! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡Déjalo en p-...!– luego de eso se oyó un golpe seguido de un alarido de dolor - ¡Arrhh~!

Y como si de un reflejo se tratase, dejo caer el teléfono y devolvió sus pasos temiendo cualquier cosa

.

- _"¿¡Pero que…!"_

.

_Solo para no encontrar absolutamente nada…_

.

No había rastro alguno del menor, era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Por un momento poso su mirada sobre sus llaves que lo tentaban fuertemente en salir a buscarlo. Ese chico estaba mal por donde quiera que lo viese y no le parecía que justo estando en ese estado le diera por desaparecer, cuando podría caer inconciente en cualquier lugar en cuestión de minutos

Pero en el momento en el que finalmente se decidió por hacerle caso a su impulso, su celular le reclamo por el maltrato hacia su compañero, el teléfono de casa, que había sido olvidado a medio marcar a mitad del frio suelo de su cocina

Seguramente se preguntaran: ¿Cómo podía su celular reprenderlo por eso?

Muy fácil. Bastaba y sobraba con que hiciera sonar ese empalagoso y por demás repulsivo tono que le alertaba que su odioso hermano mayor (1), Sheryl, lo estaba llamando. Dudo un momento en contestarle, pero muy a su pesar su conciencia le recrimino que se trataba de su familia, a la cual no le había dado señales de vida desde hace una semana y que debía estar preocupada por el… además, tal vez lo podrían estar llamando para algo importante

.

O tal vez… solo era para molestarle… como siempre…

.

- **_¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~ TYKIIIIIIIII! ¡Hermano mío! ¡MI AMOR, MI VIDA, MI AMARGADA CRIATURITA DEL SEÑOR, AUN ESTAS VIVO!_** – lloraba a lagrima viva desde el otro lado de la línea… ¿Cómo fue que no se le ocurrió que Sheryl reaccionaria con su típico berrinche dramático? Era de esperarse viniendo de él, que si llegaba a perderle aunque fuese por una efímera media hora cuando era pequeño, armaba la madre de los escándalos… que por desgracia todos los centros comerciales de la ciudad tuvieron la desdicha de conocer – **_¡HIJA MIA, TU AMADO TIO ESTA VIVO!_** - De solo recordarlos le daban escalofríos… todas esas miradas furiosas que lo veían como si quisieran sacarle los ojos por haberles echo soportar al insufrible de su hermano por unos cuantos instantes, siendo que él debía vivir con **eso** toda su miserable existencia por un estúpido vinculo consanguíneo que no fue, ni jamás hubiese sido de su elección

- **_Por el amor de dios, papá… ¡COMPORTATE! ¿Qué no ves que estamos en medio de la calle? ¡La gente nos está viendo!_** – se dejó escuchar la tranquilizadora y razonable voz de su querida sobrina, Road. Prueba verídica de que dios existía y de que si pensó que su infancia había sido un infierno color de rosa, ella la tenía diez mil veces más jodida al ser "**_La nena de papá_**"… ¡Se le pegaba como garrapata!… de solo imaginarse lo que su POBRE sobrina tenía que soportar día tras día, su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de horror al tiempo que un sutil matiz azulado se percibía en el…

Pasaron alrededor de unos quince minutos en los que solo se podía oír como su hermano indignado por el reproche de su hija, sacaba más y más motivos con los cuales avergonzar aún más su sobrina frente a un octavo de la población de Londres. Por otro lado también discutían por quien continuaría con la llamada… cosa que por el bien de su ya bastante azotada sanidad mental, se dio a la tarea de ignorar hasta que para su felicidad le contesto la menor

- **_¿Tyki? ¿Sigues ahí, Tyki?_** – pregunto Road

- Por supuesto Road, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – Por ese pequeño pedacito de cielo con quien compartía los mismos traumas y desgracias de su infancia, cualquier cosa

- **_¿Podrías venir a donde el abuelo?_** – Pidió con un dejo de desesperación en su voz – **_llevo toda la tarde con mi papá y no creo poder soportarlo durante mucho más tiempo yo sola…_**

- ¿Al Millenium? ¿Y porque están ahí?– pregunto interesado. Era algo prácticamente imposible que su sobrina, en todo uso de sus capacidades mentales, le propusiera ir a dicho lugar siendo que desde siempre lo había odiado

- **_Es por mi cumpleaños. No te habíamos dicho nada porque estabas, según tu asistente, estabas muy ocupado trabajando y por eso no respondías cada vez que te llamábamos_** - ¿_Asistente_? Pero si el no… - **_El caso es que como tú no estabas para ayudarme como todos los años, mi padre tomo el control y me va a hacer una fiesta que "este a la altura de una damita como yo" y estamos haciendo una audición para lo que va a ser "el entretenimiento"_** - dijo con notorio desprecio hacia la situación en la que estaba, haciéndolo sentir culpable – **_David consiguió convencerlo de que lo dejara escoger a la persona que se presentaría, pero igual tiene que ser aprobada por mi papa y te necesito aquí para asegurarme de así sea_**

Entiendo, entiendo… cuenta con ello. Hasta entonces – le colgó

.

Rayos, su sobrina sí que sabía cómo hacerlo sentir miserable… ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de su cumpleaños? Claro, tenía que tomar en cuenta que dicha fecha era el 1 de marzo (2). El problema era que Sheryl siempre había sido un maniático a la hora de organizar el cumpleaños de su "_niñita consentida_" que por lo general le gustaba hacer todo con varios meses de antelación y el junto a sus sobrinos se veían en la difícil tarea de disuadirlo para poder hacer algo del gusto de Road, pero ni siquiera eso lo perdonaba ya que ese mal hábito de su hermano en adelantar la fiesta de su hija era algo que llevaba muchos años siendo el martirio anual de su querida sobrina ¿Tan desconectado estuvo del mundo en su depresión que se le olvido por completo esa pequeña e indefensa criatura que se encontraba en las garras de la amenaza a la que hacía llamar hermano?

.

* * *

.

El Millenium era un viejo y casi olvidado teatro, en la Baker Street (3) que comúnmente era usado por su familia y amigos como salón de fiesta, o lo rentaban para eventos de gala

Fue fundado por su abuelo, que en sus años de mozo fue un diplomático altamente reconocido al que apodaban "_El Conde del Milenio_" y ya con el pasar de los años se hizo de una gran fortuna, logrando que la familia Noah fuese reconocida en casi cualquier lugar de Inglaterra. La creación del teatro se trataba, después de unos cuantos años, de un obsequio para sus 4 hijas: Joyd (4), de 21 años (_Madre de Sheryl y de el mismo_); Anabella, de 19 (_Madre de Lulubell_); Rahab (5), de 17 (_Madre de su primo Skin_); y finalmente, la pequeña Neah de 13 años

En su primer año, el negocio fue un gran éxito y sus hijas estaban fascinadas con el lugar. Pero luego del accidente que tuvo su tía Neah, su abuelo comenzó a descuidarlo y el resto de sus hijas tampoco hicieron mucho por recuperarlo preocupadas por sus propios problemas. Esto hizo que la calidad y por ende la fama del teatro decayera considerablemente, hasta que después de más de 30 años en la oscuridad, su prima Lulubell diera la iniciativa con sus negocios para resucitar poco a poco el Millenium. Propósito que si bien aún no lograba, ya con que la gente le interesase el lugar para eventos sociales era un gran progreso que enorgullecía a su abuelo que llevaba ese mismo tiempo jubilado (por un decreto de la corte, pues para Tyki, su abuelo el Conde era la viva imagen de lo que tendrían que soportar los pobres nietos de Sheryl, de los cuales ya se apiadaba antes de que nacieran)

.

- "_Pobres criaturas…"_- pensó para si el moreno frente a las grandes puertas del Millenium – ahh~~ las cosas que hago por mi familia – suspiro

.

Hacía más de un año que no iba a ese lugar y lo cierto era que tenía que reconocer que en ese tiempo, su prima había hecho un excelente trabajo en restaurarlo. Casi todo era igual a las fotos que recordaba haber visto de niño, los únicos detalles que diferían del Millenium de hace 30 años y el actual eran los avances tecnológicos con los que contaba para que este estuviese a la altura de cualquier otro sitio, pero siempre conservando el estilo tan característico de un teatro de 1980

- _"Ahora que lo pienso…"_ – comenzando a rebobinar los hechos de hace una semana

.

"**_Necesito que me digas como le hago para llegar al teatro Millenium"_**

.

- _"… ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer él aquí?" _– era algo que le despertaba curiosidad…

.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo… muchas cosas de ese chico que le provocaban mucha curiosidad

¡Pero este no era el momento para pensar en eso!

.

Y ahí estaba… en el salón principal del Millenium. Gracias al considerable vacío dentro del mismo fácilmente podía distinguir en la primera fila a su "sobrino" discutiendo con su hermano y a un lado a Road tratando de apaciguar sus nervios ignorándolos y escuchando música en su MP3. David tenía cara de haber pasado las últimas 3 horas ahí tratando de convencer al indeciso de Sheryl, quien aún a estas alturas le cuestionaba su propuesta de entretenimiento

- "_¡Yo…! Mejor espero aquí mientras ellos ven lo que hacen… después de todo el de las ideas es David, yo simplemente soy quien aboga por ellas en caso de que sean del gusto de Road_" – se excusó consigo mismo, sentándose en el primer asiento de la última fila… entre más tiempo pudiese postergar su afectiva reunión familiar, mejor…

.

- ¿Y me dices que esa chica toca bien el piano? – repitió el mayor

- Como los ángeles – contesto el joven pelinegro con una sonrisa que sorprendo de sobremanera a Tyki… y es que ¿Cómo podía estar así de contento lidiando con su hermano y su maldita indecisión? ¡Si era como la cuarta vez que le preguntaba eso desde que estaba ahí! – pero… ¿Para que seguir haciéndote esperar a ti y a Road, cuando ella esta tan impaciente por tocar para ustedes?… ¡Por favor, pasa! – le grito al escenario el cual de inmediato se ilumino por completo dejando a la vista un hermoso piano de cola en el centro

Unos pasos más delante de dicho instrumento, se encontraba una chica de aproximadamente 16 años. De tez ligeramente bronceada, no era ni muy alta ni muy pequeña, vestía como una colegiala cualquiera: la típica blusa blanca, corbata vinotinto, falda escocesa hasta unos 6 dedos por encima de la rodilla. Su cabello estaba recogido en una gran cola de caballo la cual parecía más un hermoso mechero que cabello en realidad y su maquillaje era muy ligero para resaltar sus ojos verdes, los cuales… por desgracia… sería capaz de reconocer en cualquier lugar del mundo…

.

- "_No me digan que es lo que estoy pensado y esa chica es…_" –

.

- Sheryl Kamelot… – comenzó a dramatizar David, como si le estuviese mostrando la octava maravilla del mundo – Es un gran placer para mi presentarte a… **_¡Cross Daneeka!_**-

.

.

_Y hablando de cosas bizarras_

- Muy buenos días tenga usted, Señor Kamelot –dijo la pelirroja con una educada sonrisa – de antemano le agradezco que se tome la molestia de escucharme, será un placer y un honor tocar para usted…

Dicho esto, la joven se acercó serena hasta el piano, se sentó en la silla y sin esperar a que nadie le dijese nada comenzó a tocar una suave melodía

.

**_Kudakete maiochiru  
hanabira ni kasaneteru  
shinjitsu nante nai no?  
dare ni mo hisomu kamen no ura  
shinjite ita noni zutto_**

Su voz sonaba dulce entre cada nota que tocaba y sonreía con una mirada pasiva que te invitaba a seguirle en esa atmosfera de paz y tranquilidad que su canto ofrecía

Era como si en ese momento solo existieran la música y ella… estaba completamente sumida en su canción, como si esta la llevase a otro lugar muy lejos de ahí…

**_Deguchi wa doko ni aru?  
umoreteku uzu no naka  
nani mo shiranai koro wa  
aa ima yori mo tsuyokatta noni  
okubyou ni natta?_**

Por su parte Sheryl estaba fascinado con el canto de aquella joven. Y no solo era su maestría para desenvolverse con tanto sentimiento en el escenario, todo de esa chica le parecía simplemente perfecto: Su largo y hermoso cabello rojo, su bello rostro, su cuerpo bien proporcionado pero que al mismo tiempo se veía frágil y delicado, el aura que despedía de su ser era algo cálido y conmovedor… era algo que sentía que hace tiempo le faltaba a su querido Tyki

-_"¿Daneeka Cross, eh?..."_ - no pensaba que encontraría el acto tan pronto, pero estaba completamente seguro de que no encontraría a nadie mejor que ella para solucionar ese vacío que había notado desde hace unas semanas en su pequeño hermano… no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, quizás esa chica no era precisamente lo que estaba buscando para la fiesta de Road… pero algo le decía que era ella lo que Tyki necesitaba - "_No se como, pero tengo que hacer que ellos se conozcan… debo contratarla, es la única forma"_ –

**_Where can I find the truth?  
All my sorrows hold me down_**

¿Hará falta describir la cara de estupefacción que tenía Tyki Mikk en estos momentos?

¡Pero es que…! ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?

Todo esto era tan irreal y repentino… ¿¡Qué acaso estaba en una especie de universo alternativo (6) o que, no se había dado cuenta! Primero lo de la verdadera personalidad de Alice, el secreto que le ocultaba su "Mejor Amigo", después el repentino cambio de actitud y los misterios del chico que supuestamente lo "odiaba"

¿Y ahora que?

¿Realmente esperaban que el se creyera que esa Cosa que estaba sobre el escenario se había vuelto una pequeña delicada y trabajadora jovencita de la noche a la mañana?... oh no… ¡Eso si que no! ¡Primero muerto antes de aceptar que ese aborto de la naturaleza era "_inesperadamente_" un ser puro y adorable!

**_Sou shite ikite iru_**

.

Y quien lo dijera en su presencia era un maldito blasfema de mierda y punto. Ya habia tenido suficientes traumas como para el resto de lo que durase su miserable existencia...

.

.

.

.

_Pero aquí entre nos... Aun era muy pronto y había pasado por bien poco para pensar de esa forma..._

* * *

**Se que solo estoy huyendo de lo inevitable, pero…. Primero las aclaraciones! n.ñU:**

**(1): digo odioso en el sentido de que, como se debieron dar cuenta… es INSOPORTABLE**

**(2): Ni idea de cuando es el cumpleaños de Road, pero tengo 2 amigas que cumplen ese día y cuando me puse a analizar la fecha del cumpleaños de Road para el fic, esa me pareció perfecta…**

**(3): La Calle Baker.. de hecho es la única calle que se me de Londres… nuevamente esta idea vino del pedacito de mi corazón en el que habitan mis recuerdos sobre mis películas preferidas de Disney cuando era una monada de 6 años *3* (-viendo sus fotos de pequeña- a lo que he llegado… TT^TT)… la película es "The Great Mouse Detective" (**El gran ratón detective**) conocido como "**_Basil, el ratón superdetective_**" o como yo lo recuerdo "Policías y Ratones" *0*! Y no se sorprendan de que en otros capítulos pase algo relacionado con ese tipo cosas infantiles…**

**(4): si han leído el manga, este será otro motivo por el cual asesinarme… pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Lo pensé, me gusto… se quedo XD**

**(5): No se me ocurría que nombre ponerle, así que me puse a buscar nombres en un librito de historias evangélicas (**_el cual es uno de mis tesoros mas preciados de la infancia_**)… y ese fue el que mas me gusto…**

**(6): pues si Tyki querido…. Justo en eso estas XD!**

**.**

**Bueno… me ha llegado la hora…**

**Yo personalmente les juro que quería con todas mis fuerzas tener esta actualización para el día de ayer, 9 de febrero… para ser mas precisos el día de mi cumpleaños ú.ù … Pero por motivos del destino o que se yo… la pase horrible, de vez en cuando algo me hacia sonreír (**_De nuevo, gracias Nana… aunque se que nunca leerás esto por ser Lucky, GRACIAS ;A;_**)… pero por todo lo demás… mi día fue un ASCO y bueno… faltándome nada para terminar el capitulo me agarro la mega-hiper-depresión de la que aun no he podido salir.. sino solo de a ratitos como ahorita y por eso la ultima parte de la canción quedo tan mala… u_u … me disculpo por eso**

**Y entre otras cosas… ya tengo que irme… ¿Será que todavía cuenta que les pida reviews por mi cumpleaños?... por muy miserable que este haya sido… por favor! necesito algo que me alegre para poder seguir escribiendo… ú.ù… se supone que los capítulos que vienen son todos felices y no puedo escribirlos así…**

**.**

**Matta nee~ … nee? ówò**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Este Lucky ha estado, está, y estará por siempre dedicado a mi querida Rika-chan. Y no, no me cansare de decir que sin ella este fic no existiria y que si les gusta, ya saben a quien agradecer.. ;3_**

**.**

**Disclaimer: DGM no me pertenece**

**.**

* * *

**My Lies, Your Reality**

**Capitulo 7. _Aquello que posiblemente no esperabas_ ;3**

* * *

.

La morena menor estaba boquiabierta, sorprendida, shockeada… casi hasta horrorizada de la impresión que se cargaba en estos momentos de solo ver a la pelirroja ahí. Estaba prácticamente en sus narices y aun no se lo podía ni creer

- _**… Sou shite ikite iru**_ – finalmente la joven dejo de cantar. (1)

.

A Road Kamelot nunca se le conoció por ser alguien fácil de sorprender, por el contrario, hasta el momento las únicas personas capaces de sorprenderla eran sus ídolos de su banda favorita "_The Bookman Clan_" y su ahora AMADO primo David…

¿¡Y como no amarlo si justamente le había traído a la audición de su cumpleaños a **DANEEKA CROSS**!

.

"**The Bookman Clan**" o "**Registry 49**" era grupo musical bastante conocido por la juventud de Londres, capaz de interpretar cualquier tipo de música. No eran una banda como tal, sino más bien un conjunto de diversos artistas; que por motivos de parentesco físico, del misterio que albergaban, de sus lugares de presentación, y de las personas a su alrededor; habían sido relacionados bajo el nombre de "_Bookman_" desde que uno de sus integrantes principales _Bookman Lavi_ les dijo que todos ellos responderían a ese nombre, afirmando así la conexión ya supuesta entre ellos. Claro que esto solo aplica a los personajes más misteriosos del grupo, los cuales son un total de 4 de sus 7 vocalistas:

**Bookman Timcampy**. Rubia de ojos grandes y negros como el ébano. Encantadora y adorable eran los primeros calificativos que alguien podía pensar al verla, y aunque esta de la apariencia de ser de ese tipo de chicas fáciles de sacarles información, siempre que crees que sabes algo de ella resulta ser que después hace algo que te deja dudando de la veracidad de sus palabras, volviendo siempre al inicio de la investigación. Se encarga principalmente de las canciones Pop y Rock/Pop de la banda. Tiene una personalidad distraída pero al mismo tiempo divertida, un aura alegre y siempre está sonriéndole a todo el mundo.

**Bookman Lavi**. Pelirrojo y de ojos verdes. De personalidad amable pero a la vez traviesa, muchos lo creen una versión masculina de Timcampy, es el 2do artista más completo dentro del Bookman; puede interpretar cualquier cosa que se le pida… solo que se niega a tocar las canciones que él considera "_desagradables, crueles, frías o carentes de sentimiento_" ya que en más de una oportunidad a dicho ante sus admiradores que para él "…_la música debe ser algo que venga del corazón y que al mismo tiempo se oriente por las emociones…_". Famoso por sus románticas interpretaciones, se cree que posee una relación amorosa con Alice Walker, otra integrante y vocalista del grupo.

**Bookman Jr.** Por razones desconocidas su nombre es un completo misterio… incluso es llamado "_**N°49**_" o solo "_**49**_" entre los miembros del Bookman Clan. Puede tocar cualquier tipo de música sin importar nada. Es el líder oficial de la banda y el personaje más idolatrado, acosado e intrigante de todos. Tiene un gran parentesco con Bookman Lavi en cuanto a su físico, por lo que muchos piensan que son hermanos… sin embargo ambos se niegan fervientemente el uno al otro hasta un punto en donde se dio a entender que se odiaban y por el momento no se ha visto en ninguno de los dos, intenciones de querer cambiar esa perspectiva sobre ellos. Casi siempre viste como si de un vagabundo se tratara, junto a un cabello pelirrojo alborotado oculto bajo un pasamontañas, un parche cubriendo su ojo derecho y unas ojeras permanentes enmarcando su único ojo visible, opaco y verdoso. Es prácticamente imposible no encontrarlo de mal humor… su personalidad es muy agria, irónica, sarcástica y agresiva. Un dato de interés es que con la única persona con la que se comporta es la misma Alice Walker: la trata con respeto y algo parecido al… ¿_Cariño_?, siempre le defiende de todos y de todo; es muy celoso y posesivo… prácticamente repele a todos los que se le acercan a ella y cada vez que alguien comenta sobre la relación entre Alice y Bookman Lavi… ese alguien podía salir gravemente herido si no se le detenía al momento.

.

Y al final de todos ellos, estaba **Daneeka Cross**. Mejor conocida como "_**Bookman Deak**_" era la mujer más famosa dentro del grupo. Sufre de las mismas especulaciones entre Bookman Lavi y N°49 debido a su color de cabello y ojos, más sin embargo esta teoría es descartada al contraste de la palidez de los 2 pelirrojos en comparación a la piel bronceada que constantemente exhibía la joven. Algo curioso sobre eso es que a pesar de ser la figura femenina de mayor atractivo sexual, jamás ha modelado otra cosa más allá de sus largas piernas (Algunos dicen que de no ser por eso tendría complejo de monja). Una de las pocas cosas que se sabe de ella es que tiene (pese a su apariencia de veintitantos…) 18 años, que está cursando su último año en el instituto "The White Ark" y que le apasiona la música clásica y las suaves melodías que compone de vez en cuando; sin embargo cuando se lo propone demuestra que es capaz de casi cualquier cosa en cuanto a música se refiere.

.

Se sentía tan patética. ¡Tenía a una Bookman frente suyo y lo único que podía hacer era quedarse viéndola, aun sin creérselo!

.

Pero por suerte su _queridísimo_ padre le salvo de seguirse torturando así misma con ello. No podía dejar de aplaudir y alagar a David por su excelente trabajo a la hora de encontrar "_Una presentación a la altura de su pequeña y adorada hija_"… bueno… al menos ya estaba acostumbrada a la vergüenza que su padre sin falta le hace pasar en cualquier lugar y pudo ver con gran ilusión la mirada comprensiva que discretamente le dirigía su ídolo desde el escenario.

-"_E-Ella… ella me entiende_"- con los ojos brillosos y con las lágrimas rogando por salir

.

Lo que Road no sabía es que en la mente de la pelirroja los, hasta cierto punto, traumáticos recuerdos sobre la persona que la iba a contratar hacían que reconsiderase SERIAMENTE la opción de salir corriendo de allí antes de tener que trabajar para el…

.

-"_Esto es increíble…_"- con un severo tic nervioso que trato de disimular lo mejor que le fuese posible. Ni siquiera porque hayan pasado alrededor de 12 años desde la última vez que lo vio… Sheryl Kamelot no había cambiado ABSOLUTAMENTE EN NADA. Mirando a Road – "_Pobre niña, todo lo que ha tenido que soportar…"_- hizo una pausa –"_aunque ahora que lo pienso…_" – recordando las escenitas que le hacia el moreno mayor a cierto amigo de su hermano – "_El también paso por algo parecido…_"

.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* FlashBack *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**En un día cualquiera de agosto de 1997 (Hace 13 años) / 10:34pm - Casa de la familia Cross**

.

_- ¡SUELTALO NIÑA ESTUPIDA! – Gritaba un chico de 14 años, pelirrojo y de ojos ámbar, que estaba notablemente furioso_

_- ¡NO! ¡Yo no quiero que Tyki se vaya! – le contesto una niña, igualmente pelirroja pero de ojos color esmeralda, de escasos 5 años, quien lloraba incesantemente mientras se estaba pegada como garrapata al torso de un joven moreno pelilargo, incluso colgándosele del cuello - ¡Por favor Tyki! ¡No me dejes sola con mi hermano! ¡Te lo suplico, no con Marian! ¡Él no me quiere y siempre me está diciendo cosas horribles para que me muera!_

_- Vamos Daneeka, no digas eso. Tu hermano si te quiere, es solo que es tan tonto que no sabe cómo decírtelo – le dijo amablemente el joven Tyki Mikk, de 13 años (2), tenía el cabello de un largo considerable hasta el pecho y lo llevaba en una cola baja_

_- ¡OYE! ¡¿Se puede saber a quién le dices tonto, idiota?– chillo el aludido_

_- Ya tranquila, tranquila…- ignorando olímpicamente a su amigo y cargando felizmente a la pequeña – Ya no llores ¿Si?... te prometo que algún día lograre que tu hermano te diga cuanto te quiere… ¡Aunque me tome toda la vida!... pero necesito volver a mi casa a descansar para trabajar duro en ello desde mañana – besándole la frente – entonces ¿Dejaras que vuelva a mi casa? ¿O será que acaso tendré que llevarte conmigo?_

_- B-Bu bue-no yo… - tartamudeaba echa toda un tomatito por semejante proposición_

_El padre de ambos pelirrojos veía todo lo que pasaba desde la puerta, esperando por su hijo y su invitado para llevar a este ultimo de regreso a su casa. Siempre que ese chico venia, su hija le saltaba encima y no había poder humano que le despegase de él; y lo más sorprendente de todo era que él siempre la recibía con una amable y cálida sonrisa, sin importar lo mucho que esto molestase a su hijo. Él siempre estaba dispuesto para lo que sea que ambos quisiesen. Realmente no sabía cómo lo hacía pero tenía la habilidad envidiable, única e inexplicable de atraer y nunca defraudar a ninguno de los dos. Y entre otras cosas, también tenía que admitir que le daba un poco de celos la mirada casi hipnotizada con la que su hija lo miraba todo el tiempo, esa que tenía su pequeña Daneeka en este momento…_

_- Me dejaras… ¿Verdad? – pregunto el ojimiel esforzándose lo mejor que podía para que no se le notara lo angustiado que estaba._

_Si por el fuera, encantado de la vida complacía a la pequeña y se quedaba esa y todas las noches que le fuese posible con ellos. Y es decir ¿Por qué no?: esa linda pelirroja siempre conseguía hacerlo pasar un rato agradable y siempre era muy atenta con el… y Marian, pues era Marian, su mejor amigo ¿No? ¿Cómo podría disgustarle pasar más tiempo con él?_

_Todo fuese con tal de no volver nunca más a su casa y tener que soportar a…_

_._

_En eso la puerta en donde se encontraba Maes Cross es estrellada contra el mismo, dejando pasar a la casa a un joven de 25 años, alto, moreno, de cabello negro, recogido y abundante casi hasta la cintura el cual le tapaba la cara, y del que despedía un aura purpúrea que con solo sentirla detrás de él hizo temblar al pequeño Tyki como si se tratase de una pobre cría de gacela delante de los gigantescos faroles de un camión de cacería mientras que escucha como su atacante le quita el seguro a su arma_

_._

_Así de grave era la cosa…_

_._

_- Ty…ki … Ty-ki… - levantando la cabeza para dejar ver las cascadas de lágrimas y mocos que caían desde sus ojos y su nariz. Lanzándose a abrazar al moreno menor, quien en un rápido movimiento dejo a la pequeña pelirroja en los brazos de su amigo para que no le pasara nada durante el impacto - ¡BUUUAAA ! Mi pequeño e indefenso hermanito… ¡MI TYKI! – asfixiándolo_

_- S-sh Sherry-…l Nn.. N-no… pu-puedo reshpirahhr – tambaleándose en la semi-inconciencia_

_- ¡Tsk! ¡Justo lo que nos faltaba!… la otra sanguijuela – se quejó Marian en lo que se da cuenta de que tiene a Daneeka prácticamente adherida a su torso temblando como gelatina - ¡HEY TU! ¡Quítateme de encima, mocosa! -_

_- ¡M-nn! Ma.. m-maria..n ¡A-yudame! – Suplicaba Tyki, pero era completamente ignorado por el pelirrojo que buscaba con todas sus fuerzas la forma de sacarse a la pequeña de encima – ¡Ma-… Marian! ¡Sheryl! ¿¡Qué no tienes una bebe de 5 meses que atender junto a tu esposa en casa! ¡Ya sueltameeee~ SHERYYYL!_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin de FlashBack *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

.

-"_Uhhhgg_" – dándole escalofríos – "_Pobres almas en pena de ese tipo y su sobrina… los compadezco_"

.

Mientras todo eso ocurría en el escenario y en la primera fila, un aura oscura que al parecer provenía de cierto peli-ondulado inundaba la última fila

¿Es que acaso su hermano no se daba cuenta de que esa chica era nada más ni nada menos que la endemoniada hermana de Cross Marian?

- Bien, entonces te encargo el resto David –

… _Al parecer… no_

- Tengo que llevar a Road a su curso de Japonés – Dirigiéndose a la salida - ¡Apresúrate Road! – ya desde afuera

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – se voltea para dirigirse a su primo, sonriéndole tiernamente – Muchas gracias por todo, David… ¡Y a usted también, Daneeka-sama! Será todo un honor para mí el que se presente en mi fiesta de cumpleaños – dijo con la ilusión impregnada en su rostro - ¡Espérame padre! - se retira

Esto último saco de balance a Tyki. Por un lado él, a esa pelirroja no la quería ver ni en pintura (si, aun la culpaba del cambio de Alice)… ¡Mucho menos la quería cerca de su adorada sobrina! Pero por el otro… Road realmente se veía feliz con su presencia. En todos los años anteriores de la continua lucha en contra de las manías de su hermano, Road nunca había mostrado mayor interés por el resultado, si bien lograban rescatarla de muchas cosas, el día de la fiesta ella siempre se mostraba aburrida y desinteresada por todo, cosa que les frustraba tanto a David como a él…

Pensaba en todo eso cuando un golpe en la madera del escenario capto su atención, seguido de los angustiosos llamados de su sobrino

- Deak… ¡Deak! – corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja, la cual estaba de rodillas en el suelo, temblaba y tosía aparatosamente. Incluso por un momento, el buen samaritano que tenía por dentro lo incentivo a ir junto a David a socorrerla, pero justo en el momento en el que pensaba en levantarse…

- Devitto… vete – susurro la joven, pero al no haber más nadie dentro de la sala, lo pudo escuchar perfectamente desde su posición -… ya se han cumplido las 48 horas… y yo… - vuelve a toser, esta vez un poco más fuerte -… quiero estar sola para cuando el momento llegue… ¿Si? – sonriendo amargamente

.

… _Esa sonrisa…_

"_**¿No puedes hacer como si no has visto nada?**_"

.

¿Por qué demonios pensaba en eso ahora?

La sonrisa del baka shonen en aquel momento y la que estaba en el rostro de la muchacha ahora… no tenían nada que ver ¿Verdad?

No… era completamente imposible que tuviesen algo que ver

.

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? – Le contesto el moreno, totalmente ajeno a la presencia y a las memorias encontradas de su tío - ¡Cada vez que se cumple ese maldito plazo tu cuerpo se pone aún más débil! ¡No pienso arriesgarme a que algo te suceda, Deak! – haciendo de la angustia su tono predominante

- Kanda me cuidara…- usando un tono de voz firme para tratar de convencer a su interlocutor. Sonrió -… después de todo ese es su trabajo…_cuidar de mí…_

- Deak… - comenzaba a desesperarse. Realmente no quería dejarla sola ahí. Si bien era cierto que el trabajo de ese tipo era cuidarla, también tenía bastante presente que de que si pudiera… la mataría el mismo -… por favor no… -

- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡QUE TE LARGUES, DEVITTO! – grito totalmente fuera de si para luego tomarse la cabeza en lo que parecía un dolor muy fuerte - ¡…! ¡N-… Nghiii~! … ¡ahhh!.. ahh… ¡Ngh! – Apretando los dientes - D.. devitto… por favor… vete…

En eso el joven se percata de las lágrimas que silenciosamente estuvieron cobrando terreno en el rostro de la ojiverde durante todo ese tiempo y decide que por el momento lo mejor sería dejarla tranquila. Entre tanto ella solo se limitó a observarlo hasta que finalmente se perdió tras las puertas de aquella sala y solo entonces, de uno de los bolsillos de su falda saco un sobre.

Por su distancia no podía verlo bien, de hecho no supo que se trataba de un sobre hasta que vio como lo abría con notoria facilidad mientras se sentaba de nuevo frente al piano. Coloco su contenido como si de su partitura se tratase, dejo caer el resto al suelo y nuevamente comenzó a tocar

.

- _**Tatoe awa ni narō tomo**_

_**watashi wa anata ga suki deshita**_

_**kono umi to sora ni tokete**_

_**anata o mimamoru wa…**_

.

Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente… -

.

_**Umi no soko de yume ni miteta**_

_**sora ni michiru aoi hoshi o**_

_**umi no naka de nozon de itatoki ga**_

_**michiru hi ga kuru made**_

.

Ahora toda aquella habilidad que tanto había cautivado al exigente oído de su hermano le parecía solo una mera interpretación vacía y carente de sentimientos… pues comparados con la voz llena de tristeza que ahora salía de esos mismos labios que hace unos momentos cantaban fingiendo dulzura y estabilidad, sin duda esa primera canción quedaba muy por debajo esta…

.

- _**Atsui kumo to nami ni hasama reta**_

_**soko de anohi anata to deau**_

_**hajimete shitta kono omoi ni**_

_**mune ga hari sake sō…**_

.

Desafortunadamente entendía bien poco y nada de lo que la pelirroja cantaba. El poco tiempo que había estado viviendo en Japón no lo ayudo mucho a familiarizarse con el idioma… después de todo… él había sido profesor de inglés avanzado, la cual era una asignatura opcional y en la cual, las pocas alumnas que la cursaban no tenían necesidad de que el hablase mucho en japonés y como su retorno a Inglaterra fue tan apresurado… no le quedo de otra más que olvidarse del tema…

.

_**- Tatoe ashi ga itande mo**_

_**watashi wa anata ga suki deshita**_

_**dance wa odore nai kedo**_

_**anata o mimamoru wa…**_

_**.**_

Aunque tal vez esa no fuese la única diferencia…

.

_**shiro no naka de watashi wa shiru**_

_**sora no hoshi wa te ni tore nai**_

_**tatoe koe o hari agete mo**_

_**anata made wa todoka nai no**_

_**.**_

La aflicción, la voz herida… verla llorando con esa expresión de desesperación en su rostro, pese a todos sus prejuicios de hace unos momentos… realmente le rompía el corazón… se veía tan pequeña, tan indefensa… tan vulnerable… tan… _-…Tan sola…_- termino murmurando sin darse cuenta – "_Igual que hace 13 años… es solo una niña que… se ha cansado de intentar e intentar… sin llegar nunca a ser feliz…_"- .

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* FlashBack *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**17 de Abril de 1997 (Aniversario del colegio de Tyki Mikk y los hermanos Cross) / 11:15pm – Auditorio de la escuela primaria y secundaria "The Center N°3"**

.

_Se encontraba justo detrás de aquel enorme piano que horas atrás había tocado para todos en la escuela con la esperanza de que su hermano se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Marian era muy bueno en el piano y pensaba que tal vez le gustaría que ella también lo hiciera. Practico y practico en secreto de su familia para darle la sorpresa y para que no pareciera cosa suya, le pidió a la directora que le enviase una carta a todos los alumnos del segundo año de secundaria diciendo que tenían que ir. ¿Pero… eso sirvió de algo?_

_Por supuesto que no…_

_Durante todas las presentaciones de los niños de primaria estuvo escuchando música en su Disman o charlando animadamente con un chico moreno de cabello largo, y justo para cuando le tocaba salir ella a escena… cual fue su triste sorpresa al verlo completamente dormido ¿Pero por qué se sorprendía?... después de todo era su hermano Marian de quien estaba hablando y si por el fuese, ella podía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y poco importaría_

_- snf ff … estúpido Marian… - aun llorando._

_- ¿Eh…? – Entrando al auditorio y escuchando sollozos provenir del escenario - ¿Qué pasa? - acercándose hasta el piano para encontrarse una pequeña pelirroja, ya con sus verdes ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar - Cielos… ¿Qué te sucede, pequeña?_

_Ella simplemente volteo y se encontró con ese chico con el que había visto a su hermano ya muchas veces y con quien estuvo todo el tiempo durante los actos. Qué envidia le daba… al menos a él si lo escuchaba_

_- Oh vamos… cálmate. Toma, seca tus lagrimas – ofreciéndole un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo - ¿Lo ves?... Así está mejor… ahora dime ¿Qué te pasa pequeña?- sonriéndole tiernamente para tranquilizarla un poco_

_- M-mi hermano… no me quiere – abrazándose a el – no importa cuánto me esfuerce, el simplemente no me quiere y jamás lo hará – comenzando a llorar nuevamente_

_- ¿Qué dices? ¿Pero quién no querría a una niña tan bonita como tú? – Ahora que se fijaba, era la misma niña que había pasado todos los actos viendo hacia donde él estaba y que se puso a llorar a mitad de su pieza de piano… -"¿Su hermano dijo?... pobrecita… ¿Quién será el idiota que la hizo ponerse así?... si miraba hacia donde yo estaba seguro que va en mi salón. Cuando sepa quién es juro que lo pateare. Y sé que cuando Marian se entere de esto estará completamente de acuerdo conmigo. Es solo una niña… y aun así…" – pensó para sí, enojadísimo el pequeño Tyki – Y dime… tu hermano… ¿Quién es?... me gustaría poder hablar seriamente con el… mira que dejarte aquí sola a estas horas…-_

_- ¿Eh…? – lo miro la pelirroja sin entender, y poniéndose aún peor de lo que ya estaba - ¡Pero si tú eres al único al que el escucha! ¡Tú eres quien siempre está a su lado!... tu… t-u – costándole hablar entre el llanto y la frustración que le daba hablar de su problema con quien creía era una de las principales causas del mismo - ¡ERES TU QUIEN ESTA EN DONDE YO QUIERO ESTAR! … en donde yo debería y donde más quiero estar… hgg hgg buuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!– volviéndose a desmoronar frente a él…_

_- Espera pequeña… ¿Estas tratando de deci…? – Entre asustado por la respuesta que su mente le daba ante esas acusaciones y triste por ver así a la ojiverde_

_- Daneeka…- lo corto con el fleco cubriéndole los ojos – mi nombre es Daneeka. Para ser más precisos es Cross Daneeka – levantando su rostro y mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa vacía – ¿Tú eres amigo de mi hermano Marian, verdad? –_

_._

_Mierda… para comenzar…_

_¿Marian tenía una hermana?_

_._

_- Seguramente nunca te ha hablado de mi… tampoco es como si alguna vez se lo hubiese contado a alguien. El hecho de negar mi existencia por el mayor tiempo que le sea posible, para él es algo tan vital como respirar – aun sonriendo. Esa sonrisa… por mucho que le doliera tan solo pensarlo… le daba ganas de romperle la cara a su mejor y único amigo._

_Él había visto todo el desenlace de las cosas… y por desgracia… él podía dar fe de lo que la pequeña decía era la pura verdad, pues Marian siempre… aunque no se fijase en la persona que estaba en el escenario, estuvo completamente atento a la música y le comentaba los fallos y los aciertos de las melodías interpretadas… pero justo en el momento en el que el niño que iba antes de la pelirroja se despidió, él le dijo "¡Tsk!... Oe Tyki, voy a dormir. Despiértame cuando se termine esta estupidez". Y eso de que siempre que le hablaba de su familia… nunca la menciono. La menor tenía razón en todo y eso le dolía… le dolía verla así y hablando de su amigo Marian quien se suponía que era su hermano de esa forma tan terrible… y no poder hacer ni por defenderlo a él de las acusaciones pasadas, ni por consolar a la niña que tenía ahora entre sus brazos…_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin de FlashBack *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

.

_**fune no ue de yobareru na**_

_**ane ga motsu wa gin no knife**_

_**"kare o korose" ane no koe ni**_

Hasta que de la nada… toda melodía y grata memoria quedo opacada por un estruendo que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, pues en algún momento de su recuerdo había cerrado los ojos para relajarse y disfrutar de la música y la dulce voz de la pelirroja

_**watashi wa...? -**_

.

Y ahí estaba ella. Mirándolo entre sorprendida y hasta algo ¿Nerviosa? Casi pareciera que estuviese asustada por su presencia. ¿Y por qué rayos él también se ponía nervioso?

.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – cuestiono de inmediato la menor, sin alzar mucho la voz pues sabía que aun así Tyki la escucharía y no tenía ganas de volver a perder la cabeza como le había pasado con Devitto… no cuando faltaba tan poco para que cayese en la inconciencia ¿Para que apresurarla?

- Pues eso mismo quisiera preguntarte yo a ti. ¿Qué pretendes metiendo tus narices en las cosas de mi familia? – Afilando la mirada y bajando hasta quedar en la primera fila – No sé qué truco usaste para que Sheryl no te reconociera, pero te advierto una cosa… ¡Con mis sobrinos no te metas! – notablemente molesto pero manteniendo la compostura

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que ellos gusten de mí – sonriendo burlonamente – Por si no te diste cuenta tu pequeña sobrina Road, me adora y he perdido la cuenta de las veces que David se me ha declarado – cerrando los ojos como restándole importancia

- ¿Cómo dices? – subiendo al escenario y acercándose peligrosamente a la menor con la firme intención de abofetearla por decir esas cosas sobre sus sobrinos ¿Quién se creía? ¡Ella no tenía ningún derecho a jugar con sus sentimientos! Además… no dejaría que le viese la cara de idiota todo el tiempo. David tenía novia. Esa chica rubia que había conocido hace una semana atrás… algo extraña por cierto, pero bastante simpática - ¡No permitiré que tu…-! – comenzando a gritarle

.

Pero Daneeka por su parte, ya ni siquiera lo escuchaba… no podía reabrir los ojos y las puntadas en su cabeza la estaban desquiciando. Tenía que soportarlo. No podía dejar que Tyki se diera cuenta del estado en el que estaba o si no todos sus planes se irían completamente a la basura. Contrario a sus deseos, cada vez perdía más fuerza…

Hasta que finalmente cayo inconsciente al suelo, dejando en shock al mayor.

.

.

Cuando uno cuida de una planta pequeña, de una flor, y tiene un cierto hábito de contemplarla por largo tiempo, en ocasiones sientes que te gustaría quedarte ahí el día entero, solo viéndola. Ya sea por el motivo que sea, tú sientes que aquello te brinda un segundo de paz y complacencia dentro de tu agitada vida… por lo que desearías que este nunca acabase. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando, por razones de la suerte, emprendes un viaje hacia un destino incierto o te fijas una meta que termina quitándote más tiempo del que planeabas? ¿A que le darás más importancia? Evidentemente, a la vida misma. Que solo es una y que de a momentos sentimos que se nos va de las manos sin lograr hacer todo aquello que quieres hacer. El tiempo es cruel y despiadado y nunca va a detenerse a esperar por nosotros

Y si el tiempo no aguarda por nosotros ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo por aquella pobre e indefensa flor que nos brindaba momentos tan refrescantes y que incluso nosotros dejamos a un lado por nuestros propios intereses? ¿Qué tan diferentes somos en realidad del tiempo?

Mientras que tu corres tras esa incansable carrera contra el tiempo por aquello que tu más quieres; tu flor, aunque tú no la veas, no la sientas, aunque ya ni siquiera pienses en ella, se mueve a dos pasos por detrás de tuyos, dándote todo de ella misma para que no te tropieces en tu andar ahora no tienes un segundo para detenerte, mirarla, relajarte y continuar. Por eso ella se esfuerza todo lo que puede para que seas feliz. Están solos el tiempo, tu flor y tú. Pero que tu no esperes por este pequeño apoyo que tienes a tus espaldas, que puede que nunca te des cuenta de su participación en tu travesía, tu adversario si notara que hay algo que te está ayudando a vencerlo y hará todo lo que este a su alcance para impedir que tu flor siga interfiriendo en sus planes

Solo cuando todo termina. Indiferentemente del resultado, hayas perdido o ganado. Solamente en ese momento te detendrás a ver todo aquello que dejaste atrás por seguir tus sueños. Te alegraras de algunas, lamentaras otras… e inevitablemente una de ellas será la perdida de tu flor, la cual fue marchitada por el tiempo en tu ausencia. Alejada de tu cariño y dedicación, pero siempre ahí esperándote, se fue secando hasta que ya no quedo nada mas que la cáscara vacía que ahora te encuentras frente a ti

.

.

Y ahí estaba esa niña. Quien de pequeña había sido esa flor, ese punto de estabilidad, quien siempre de una forma u otra conseguía hacerlo sonreír con su adorable, algo torpe y divertida forma de ser sin importar que tan agobiado estuviese. De la que tuvo que separarse para irse a vivir a Portugal junto a su padre, tras la muerte de su madre cuando él tenía 15 años. Y a quien no volvió a ver sino hasta hace tan poco…

.

Efectivamente, Tyki Mikk descuido terriblemente a su flor y todo esto que estaba viviendo ahora solo eran las consecuencias de ello

Ni siquiera cuando estaba en el internado llego a toparse con ella… casi como si le estuviese estado evitando. ¿Pero cómo no evitarlo, si él la había abandonado durante tantos años? Seguramente por eso desde que se encontraron no habían hecho otra cosa que no fuese pelear… y solo hasta ahora fue que pudo entenderlo

.

Con la tristeza, el arrepentimiento y la preocupación pintados en su rostro, rápidamente se acercó a la menor y la tomo en brazos para llevarla al hospital más cercano… además ¿Qué era ese plazo de 48 horas que hablaba con David? ¡Maldición! ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su Daneeka? ¿Por qué su cuerpo parecía tener el peso de una pluma y su piel estaba tan fría?

Pero antes de lograr bajar del escenario…

- Escúchame bien imbécil – dijo una persona peligrosamente detrás de él, acercando a su cuello el alargado filo de… ¿¡Una Katana! – sueltas a ese proyecto de persona en este mismo instante y nadie saldrá herido ¿Entiendes? -

- Perdona…- volteándose para enfrentar a la persona que había insultado a la pelirroja - ¿Se puede saber quién eres tú para hablar así de ella? – visiblemente molesto

El chico en cuestión no debía pasar de los 20 años, ni tampoco debía ser ingles pues tenía toda la apariencia de un espía de esos de las películas Yakuza (3)… lo que muy posiblemente podía explicar la katana que aun amenazaba con decapitarlo. Sus lacios y largos cabellos negros estaban recogidos en una cola alta, con dos mechones y el flequillo enmarcando su asiático rostro; sus ojos, igualmente negros, lo miraban con frialdad y con unas ganas de cumplir su amenaza imposibles de ocultar. Vestía unos jeans, una camisa de manga ¾ y unos guantes de cuero, todo completamente en negro

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, maldito Noah. Ahora, suéltala – perdiendo la paciencia y acercando la katana al punto de hacerle un pequeño corte en el cuello

- ¿Cómo tú sabes que yo soy…? – sorprendido pues eran pocos los que, fuera de su familia, sabían que su apellido materno era Noah

- Porque eres igual de estúpido que esa Moyashi de _Walker_, los dos tienen esa cara de idiota que tanto detesto –

Ante la cara de sorpresa e incluso de confusión por parte del moreno, el pelilargo aprovecha para atinarle un golpe en toda la cara haciéndole caer al suelo y soltar a la inconciente pelirroja, quien inmediatamente fue tomada por el asiático que solo se la monto sobre el hombro izquierdo tal cual un saco de papas y comenzó a andar sin importarle nada más.

- ¡Hey, espera! ¿¡A dónde te la llevas! - tratando de levantarse - ¿Qué demoni…-? – se da cuenta de que esta sujetado al suelo por lo que parecían ser unas estacas, shurikens, agujas o lo que fuesen… con forma de insectos. Trata de soltarse sin éxito alguno en lo que se fija que el asiático ya estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta y que la pelirroja seguía sin abrir los ojos - ¡Daneeka! ¡Daneeka! ¡Maldita sea, abre los ojos y date cuenta de lo que te está pasando! (4)

Pero por más que grito, no pudo hacer más nada que no fuese ver como ese hombre de mirada asesina se la llevaba lejos de el

- ¡DANEEKA! -

.

* * *

Media horag más tagrde~~ [al más puro estilo de los cartelitos de Bob Esponja *-*! ]

* * *

.

_**Chadeureun shingshing dallyeo dallyeo (sha la la la la la la)  
**  
(Los autos zumban, zumban al acelerar, acelerar) sha la la la la la la_

_**Radio-n boom boom Come on come come on~**_

_(Radio boom boom vamos, vamos~)_

_**Neomu jiroohae Seaside hyugeseo**_

_La zona de descanso en la playa esta tan aburrida_

_**Chadeureun shingshing dallyeo dallyeo (sha la la la la la la)**_

_(Los autos zumban, zumban al acelerar, acelerar) sha la la la la la la_

_**Radio-n boom boom Come on come come on~**_

_(Radio boom boom vamos, vamos~)_

_**Naegeseo murujyo gane**_

_(Te estas alejando de mi)_

_._

Va pasando con una escoba un chico de 17 años. Rubio y con el cabello largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, recogido hacia atrás en una media cola, de piel trigueña y de ojos color miel. Vestía unos Levi's clásicos, totalmente desgastados y algo grandes para su talla, junto a un viejo suéter tejido Lacoste verde oliva. Quien bailaba junto a su escoba al ritmo de la música que oía en su MP3 y cantaba

Y como si la música sin patas ni cabeza lo persiguiera, inevitablemente ese trabalenguas del cual no entendía absolutamente nada llego a los odios de Tyki, quien... seguía adherido al suelo por esas cosas raras con forma de bicho… ¡Ya se las pagaría ese maldito complejo de samurai cuando lo viera!

_**. **_

_**Baby! Baby! huhuineun nallyeo beoryo**_

_(Baby! __Baby! Deja tus resentimientos atrás) __**  
**__**  
Take me, take me~ Taeyangeul jeulkyo**_

_(Tómame, tómame y disfruta del sol)_

_**Baby! Baby! Mangsuril piryo eobseo**_

_(Baby! __Baby! No es necesario dudar) _

_**Jigeumi jeulguwoon insaeng **_(5)

_(¡La vida es buena ahora!)_

.

Esperen… el conocía esas incoherencias… eso era… ¡Era Coreano! Y si había alguien que Tyki conociese y que pudiese estar cantando en coreano así como así y con ese tono tan alegre, tan solo podía ser…

- ¡JASDEROOOO! –

No podía ser otro más que su sobrino político Jasdero, el hermano menor de David y el hijo adoptivo de Lulubell. Un niño de orígenes brasileños al que sus padres, luego de mudarse a Europa, habían abandonado a su suerte en una fría noche de otoño cuando este tenía solo 4 años. Al principio fue difícil integrarlo a la familia pues lo poco que hablaba era en portugués, pero con su ayuda habían logrado enseñarle inglés y se crio como un miembro más de la familia Noah. Su relación con David era a veces tan fuerte que incluso en casa solían tratarlos como si fuesen gemelos, aunque Jasdero fuese un año menor que su hermano.

.

- ¡WUAAHH! ¿¡QUIEN! YO… DIGO! TU! COSA! CIUDAD-FRUTA-COLOR-STOOOOOP!(6) ¡TENGO UNA ESCOBA Y NO DUDARE EN USARLA! – grito dándole escobazos al aire con los ojos cerrados, asustado por el grito de su nombre proveniente de la puerta del salón principal del teatro que estaba a unos pasos de el - ¿¡Y AHORA QUE HICE! TTATT!

.

- … - cayéndole una gota de sudor frio en el rostro – "_debí suponer algo así_" – sonrió para sí mismo. Su sobrino simplemente era el mismo de siempre. Simpático y loco – Jasdero… - pensando mejor lo que iba a decirle. Sonrió con malicia – _**Jaass~~ Deerooo~~… Jaass~~ Deerooo~~… soy~ tu conciencia… **_-

- ¿¡EHH! ¿¡FLUPPY! O[]O ! – sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí en el Millenium, Fluppy? Pensé que te había dejado en casa junto al gato

- _**¿Fluppy? ¿¡Qué clase de nombre ridículo para tu conciencia es ese!... es más… ¿Para qué le pones un nombre a tu conciencia? **_

- ¿Eres mi conciencia, no? Tengo derecho de llamarte como yo quiera =w= ! A todo esto ¿En dónde estás, Fluppy?

- _**Por desgracia, más cerca de lo que crees ¿Serias tan amable de dar unos cuantos pasos hasta el salón y ayudarme? **_

Algo intrigado el rubio le hace caso y se ha llevado una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con su tío luchando por levantarse del suelo, por lo que decidió correr a auxiliarlo

- ¡Tío Tyki! – llegando hasta el - ¿Qué haces en…-? – fijándose en aquello que mantenía al mayor atrapado en el piso -…

- … - saltándole 3 venas en la sien - ¿¡Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia! ¡Sácame de aquí!

- Jajajajajaja fuiste atrapado por los insectos del inferno de Kanda jajajajajajajajajaja.. – sigue burlándose

- ¿Insectos de que…? –

- Del infierno, tío – suspiro Jasdero, ya más tranquilo, quitando uno a uno los mismos – supongo que te habrás topado con un chico asiático grosero y amargado, que se llevó a Deak ¿Verdad que si? ¡Mira que hasta tienes un corte en el cuello que dice _**Mugen**_ por todos lados! – señalando lo dicho bastante divertido con la situación de su tío

Sin embargo en la mente de Tyki volvieron a pasar las imágenes de lo sucedido hace tan poco… ¡Eso era sin duda un secuestro! ¿¡Y su sobrino lo sabía y estaba así tan tranquilo! Y para comenzar ¿De dónde diablos era que todos sus sobrinos conocían a la Cos- … es decir, a Daneeka? Trato de levantarse pero aún tenía la mitad del cuerpo sujeto además de que su propio sobrino se lo impidió apoyando su peso en el lado del cuerpo que ya tenía libre

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces Jasdero? – notablemente irritado – tengo que hablar contigo, con tu hermano y Road, pero después de que vaya a la policía a denunciar a ese… -

- Kanda

- ¿Qué?

- Su nombre es Kanda – sonriendo para calmar al mayor – Tranquilízate Tyki, él no le hará nada malo a Deak. Seguramente ya la debe haber dejado en su casa… él es algo así como su guardaespaldas y siempre está detrás de ella para que nada le pase

.

"_**Kanda**__** me cuidara… después de todo ese es su trabajo…cuidar de mí…**__"_

.

Así que de eso hablaban…

Pero por más relajo con el que Jasdero hablase de ese tal Kanda, había algo en el que simplemente no le daba buena espina.

.

***Soultrack – Mensaje ***

.

-¿Hahp? ¿Qué ha sido eso? 0_0! –

- Es mi celular, Jasdero ¿Podrías quitarte de encima de mí para verlo? – Esto era el Karma… ya estaba más que establecido… cada vez que le hacía algo malo a David, siempre terminaba perdiendo la cabeza con Jasdero…

- ¡Nada de eso! – se le sienta encima y comienza a rebuscar entre los bolsillos del moreno mayor hasta que dio con su objetivo - ¡Guaah! Y mira no más… ¡Es de Timcampy! – mirando con severidad mal actuada a su tío – Creí que habías dejado de robarle sus novias a Devi ¬.¬

- "_¿La novia de…? AHHH…_"- haciendo memoria de la rubia ojinegro y de su avergonzado sobrino – "_Con que se llama… ¿Timcampy?... que nombre tan raro… aunque por alguna razón siento que ya lo he escuchado en otro lugar_" – volviendo a la realidad – ¡Hey! Yo no se la he robado, simplemente me topé con ellos la semana pasada… y ni siquiera recuerdo haberle dado mi número –mirando a Jasdero que buscando quitarle el celular había quedado dándole la espalda

- Seguramente se lo ha robado a David o a Alice del celular – soltó rápido y extrañamente seco, mientras que a espaldas de Tyki eliminaba el mensaje

- ¿Y bien? – preocupado por el tono de su sobrino – "_¿Alice? ¿Sera que ellos también conocen a…?_" – se dio una bofetada mental al pensar en esto último. Aparentemente todos sus sobrinos conocían a Deak, preguntar si conocían a Alice era cosa de idiotas, como también lo fue todo el esfuerzo que hizo para que su familia nunca conociera a ninguna de las dos, el cual fue completamente inútil

- ¿Y bien, qué? – pregunto de la misma forma, añadiendo un deje de agresividad que Tyki desconocía por completo en el

- ¿Qué dice el mensaje?

Ante esa pregunta, el rubio se levantó lentamente haciendo que la tensión se sintiera tan palpable como el suelo al que dejo de sentirse tan sujeto

- pues… - volteándose - ¡QUE ESTAS DE SUERTE! ¡Tim quiere tener una cita contigo! X3! – haciendo un escándalo de todo – Pobre Devi, se veía tan esperanzado de que nunca conocieras a Tim. Dice que te vera en Jasdevi esta noche… y me pregunto para que… jiji ;3 – terminando con un tono muy sugerente

- … - sonrojado ¿Era idea suya o últimamente era muy susceptible a su entorno? Eso iba a tener que controlarlo ¡Ese no era el Tyki Mikk que el mundo conocía!

Sonrió malévolamente. Conocía el método perfecto para inclinar la balanza a su favor. Ya había sido suficiente de dejar que todos pasasen por encima de el

- Pues… no creo que te lo vayas a pensar mucho cuando te quedes a solas con David ¿O me equivoco? – dijo con un aire de malsana picardía

- ¡E-EE-EIIHHHWWKK! O\\\O – volviéndose un tomate con patas – ¡MOOOUUHH~~ TÍO TYKIII! x\\\x!

.

En algún punto del año anterior, Jasdero había comenzado a tener una cierta actitud repelente a todo lo que tuviese que ver con su "hermano". Evitaba topárselo en el liceo, quedarse solos en casa, dormir juntos en los viajes y todas aquellas costumbres que tenían desde pequeños, incluso su impresionante sincronía mental se había debilitado. El simple hecho de estar cerca de David o que se hablase algo referente a él era suficiente para ponerle los pelos de punta, se volvía torpe y descuidado, y por todo se sonrojaba o disculpaba.

Y no tardo en descubrir porque

Jasdero se había enamorado completamente de David

Se lo confeso una vez que Lulubell había salido por un viaje de negocios, les dio la libertad a sus hijos de quedarse completamente solos. No había anochecido cuando ya le tenía completamente instalado en su casa por todo lo que dura se la ausencia de su madre.

Tenía muchísimas razones para ocultarlo: Vivian en la misma casa, eran los mejores amigos, sabían todo el uno del otro, eran familia… ¡Joder, eran hermanos!... habían sido criados como tal aunque no existiera un lazo de sangre de por medio… no conforme a todo aquello, eran hombres… ¿Qué pensaría el resto de su familia que les vio crecer juntos, si se enterasen de algo así? Por supuesto que no… ni siquiera su propia madre, quien tuvo el corazón lo suficientemente grande para acogerlo y que le crio sin importarle nada, ni ella sería capaz de aceptar un sentimiento como ese

Ahora, ¿Por qué no podía contar con su madre pero si con Tyki? … Muy simple

Tyki había sido la primera persona con la que logro entenderse después de haber sido acogido en una casa en la que no sabía si le querían para cuidar de él o para engordarlo y comérselo como en los cuentos de Hansel y Gretel. Le enseño a comunicarse con su nueva familia y gracias a él había podido hacerse a la idea de que no valía la pena seguirse lamentando por el abandono de sus padres. Él era su ejemplo a seguir, su maestro, su querido tío, parte humanizada de su conciencia "_Fluppy_", y ahora su más grande confidente, quien era conciente de su secreto más oscuro pero al mismo tiempo el más preciado

- ¡Prometiste que guardarías el secreto! ò.ó !

- ¿Y tú ves a alguien más por aquí? –

- Emmmhhpp.. bueno… etto.. no pero… pero! Igual no tenías por qué recodarme que me quedaría solo con el x\\\x! – avergonzado y luego entristeciendo un poco – seguro va a querer ir a buscar a Timcampy… afrontémoslo Tyki, a Devi le gustan las mujeres y eso nunca va a cambiar ú_ù

- Jas… - lo llamo un tanto arrepentido de haber sacado el tema a colocación, más que por el dinero, la razón por la que siempre seducía a las novias de su sobrino era para tratar de que este se diera cuenta de los puros sentimientos hacia el que estaban tan cerca pero a la vez tan distantes por culpa de su idiotez

- Pero bueno, si realmente vas a salir con Tim tienes que apresurarte – en eso le llega un mensaje al rubio a lo cual este lo lee y luego vuelve la vista un poco nervioso a su tío – Además, mira que cosas… jejeje… yo tengo una reunión también con … ehaahhmm … ¡Una amiga! .. si, eso … _una amiga_ que quiere que le ayude con su cabello ñ_ñU – a veces Jasdero podía ser TAN malo para mentir, algo más tenía que hacer – quédate aquí, que ya termine con la limpieza, asi que buscare mis cosas y podremos irnos juntos ¿Te parece?

- Si no hay de otra… - dice aburrido mientras que el menor ya estaba saliendo de la sala

.

Lo que Tyki no pudo ver era la expresión de rencor, dolor y tristeza que tenía Jasdero en esos momentos. Como si de repente se hubiese apagado.

.

El mensaje que había borrado rezaba lo siguiente:

"_¡Ooka-chan, cuanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado? ...  
Me imagino que mal con todo este asunto de Alice-chan, realmente lo siento mucho  
¡Te dije que no caminaras hacia la luz!  
Había mandado a 49° a hacerte algo de compañía, pero creo que me equivoque… jeje  
Ehhmm… ¿Te gustaría salir por ahí conmigo esta noche? _

_Si te apetece algo de buena compañía te estaré esperando en el club 'The Jasdevi' _

_Atte. Bookman L. _"

.

- Asi que… realmente esta tras de Tyki… _Lavi_ … si es que te puede llamar así-

.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar**_

.

- ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡TIMOTHY! ¡AHORA SI QUE TE HAS JODIDO, MALDITO RENACUAJO! – gritaba histérico y rojo de la vergüenza y de la furia hasta las orejas, un bello joven que estaba persiguiendo semidesnudo a un pequeño de aproximadamente 13 años, rubio que huía por su vida mientras se divertía de lo lindo riéndose de su perseguidor

.

_Acababa de bañarse y tan solo llevaba una toalla en la cintura y otra en la cabeza ocultando su cabello, pero más importante que vestirse era tratar de arreglar lo que su "amiga" había hecho con Tyki. No era que por sus errores fuese a dejar de querer a Alice, pero ella sabía lo importante que era el moreno para él y aun así…_

_¿Y si le escribía un mensaje? La última vez había conseguido distraerlo un poco con eso… tal vez no fuese tan mala idea… _

Pero no le gusto ni un poco todo lo que había escrito, simplemente era demasiado vergonzoso, por no decir que tenía un aire de "zorra ofrecida" y la estupidez suficiente como para hundir el dedo en la llaga al mencionar lo ocurrido hace una semana. ¡No podía enviarle un mensaje así a Tyki! Estaba por borrarlo cuando esa despreciable criatura a la que hacía llamar _sobrino_ le arrebato su celular y al leer lo que decía y fijarse en su rostro temeroso, sonrojado y suplicante, no hizo más que sonreír malvadamente para mostrarle como seleccionaba la opción de 'enviar' justo frente a sus narices…

.

Y así era como habían terminado envuelto en aquella vergonzosa y comprometida situación que se le vendría encima esa misma noche. Ya que ni por asomo pensaba dejar plantado a Tyki, no… por nada del mundo le fallaría a Tyki, mucho menos si fue algo que él, _así fuese accidentalmente_, le propuso

Sin embargo, que se resignara a cumplir con su condena, no quiere decir que no tuviese tiempo de darle un pequeño escarmiento al verdadero culpable de esta

- Tiiiimooothyyy~~ - con una dulce sonrisa que más que transmitir ternura, daba escalofríos al pequeño que se escondía debajo de la mesa del comedor, ocultándose entre las piernas de su madre - ¡VEN ACA, MOCOSO MALCRIADO!

- ¡HEY, que mi mamá es bien estricta, mandona y tiene complejo de Hitler! – grito desde su escondite - ¡Oh, mierda! – asustado

- ¡TE ENCONTRE! Pequeña alimaña – aun con su sínica sonrisa, temblando y con el rostro de ira

- ¡AHHHH, MAMAAA! ¡MAMÁ! ¡LAVI ME LLAMO PEQUEÑA ALIMAÑA Y… Y ME ESTA CARGANDO A SU CUARTO A HACERME QUIEN SABE QUE COSAS RARAS DE HOMOSEXUAL! – pataleaba en los brazos del muchacho

- ¿Con que cosas raras de homosexual? – ensanchando su sonrisa

- ¿Complejo de Hitler?... Lavi, asegúrate de darle un buen castigo a este niño tan malagradecido, además de grosero – dijo Klaud Nine, tomando su café negro mientras seguía leyendo su revista

- ¡Si, Señora!

- M-Mamá… - susurro el pequeño Timithy al borde de las lágrimas y temiendo lo peor

.

* * *

.

Ya una vez libre del suelo, se quedó mirando la sala hasta que se topó con el piano donde hace no más de dos horas había estado la pelirroja de sus pesadillas. Y más tarde se fijó en que el sobre del que había sacado su "partitura" aún seguía abandonado en el piso

Impulsado por una muy fuerte curiosidad que desconocía de sí mismo, dirigió sus pasos hasta el escenario para recogerlo, pero al hacerlo en sus manos terminaron las demás cosas que habían dentro del sobre las cuales, le dejaron aún más sorprendido que las emotivas interpretaciones pasadas

Eso era la invitación a para una boda

Pero no de una boda cualquiera… por el tipo de papel y los finos detalles cualquiera diría que era de la boda de un duque o de algo parecido, pero al leerla dejaban bien en claro que no era asi

.

"_Muy Buenos Días tenga Usted,_

_Con mucho aprecio y cariño ha sido seleccionado de entre nuestros más queridos amigos, familiares y conocidos para ser testigo de nuestro enlace matrimonial que tendrá lugar en el hotel "Emerald" en Londres, el día 25 de Octubre del año vigente _

.

_Le esperamos con mucha ilusión…_

_Yoshino Syuzuke y __Cross Daneeka_"

.

¿Qué demonios…?

.

¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS…!

.

* * *

**.**

**(1) : esta cancion se llama "Truth" de Stephany... quien canta tambien el ultimo ending de DGM *^***

**(2) : en este fic el cumpleaños de Tyki va a ser en diciembre :P por eso todavia no tenia la misma edad de Marian**

**(3) : para quien no lo sepa, Yakuza es el termino que se ultiliza para la mafia japonesa**

**(4) : ehmmm bueno... esta frase tuve que modificarla ya que, uno de los propositos de este capitulo era restarle un poco de Occ a Tyki... que como se debieron dar cuenta esta muy... "indefenso" y pues ese no es el Tyki que todas conocemos, asi que a partir del capitulo siguente me comprometo ****a hacerlo un poco mas ... mas Tyki pues... XDD ese Tyki que todas Amamos pero que al mismo tiempo odiamos con todo nuestro ser [**_Bueno no, no tengo planeado hacerlo despreciable tampoco ñ_ñ... mejor dejemoslo en que volvera a ser nuestro Noah favorito_******]**

**(5) : lo siento en lo que vi esta canción dije "wuaa~~ es tan Jasdero" ... en fin... se llama "Seaside" y es una interpretacion de varios grupos juveniles coreanos... n_n**

**(6) : creo que todos alguna vez han jugado STOP, nee? bueno.. no es como si tuviese mucha ciencia tampoco**

**(EXTRA) : la cancion que Daneeka toca en este capi es "The Little Mermaid" de Megurine Luka de Vocaloid XDU**

**.**

**OHAYO MINA-SAN! SI SEÑOR! AUN VIVO! XwX ! mas destrozada que un zombi pero aun vivo. He aqui la continuacion del capitulo 7, que espero y les guste y se enrreden y bueno... jejeje este cap me enrreda hasta a mi... como ¿A donde iba Jasdero en realidad? ¿Que significaba la canción de Daneeka? ¿Y quien es este Syuzuke y como esta eso de que se casa con Daneeka?... jejejeje... sep... soy muy malvada.. êwê!**

**pero asi me quieren, no? n_n ... bueno... la semana que viene presento los examenes que me faltan para salvar las materias que me quedaron [que al final fueron solo dos :DU !]... y ya de ahi en mas estare completamente libre para escribir el siguiente capi y...**

**Para Rika-chan, finalmente despues de tanto, los 2 proximos capitulos seran netamente Lucky! he dicho! n_n**

**.**

**Hasta entonces! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo (aunque si pienso retomar esta historia en cuanto pueda), pero como ya saben, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

NaruGato

Lazulley

TheFannishaUsui

ClaireFJones

PolidL-Chan


End file.
